


The Idols Next Door

by NevermindMoonchild1359



Series: Chimera [1]
Category: To The Edge of the Sky (Visual Novel), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bad Guys Made Them Do It, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Kidnapping, Kim Taehyung | V is a Brat, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Park Jimin is Trying His Best (BTS), Park Jimin is Whipped (BTS), Park Jimin is a Mess (BTS), Secret Organizations, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 36,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevermindMoonchild1359/pseuds/NevermindMoonchild1359
Summary: MinHee, relative of a member of a worldwide famous band, finds love in an unexpected place.
Relationships: Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Chimera [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079054





	1. Chapter 1 - Bump

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Wattpad.
> 
> CRINGE WARNING:  
> Old writing, please don't suffer too much.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the beginning of the first book of a seven book series!

"Yah! Oppa!"

"What, MinHee?"

"I'm going out with JaeEun!"

"Alright, before you go can you deliver these to our new neighbors? It would be nice to welcome them with some cookies!" My older brother states, handing me some cookies.

"Yeah, sure, Oppa! Knowing you they're probably burnt or you broke the oven!" I teased.

"Yah! Come here pabo!"

I dash off dodging tables and chairs, not letting him catch me. I look back to see how far behind he was, and he was right behind me, dodging almost as nimbly as I was. I turn back around to go faster, but there is a chair that I can't dodge.

At the last second, I jump over it. He doesn't see it, and bumps into it, making it crash onto the ground. As he goes to pick it up, the leg falls off. I rush up to the chair while acting like I was upset. "Randy the Chair III! How could you hurt him, Oppa!!" I look up to my brother with (fake) teary eyes while hugging the chair.

He starts laughing and I become confused. _'_ _What is he laughing at??_ _'_

I look around, then I realize that I had run into a dead end.

"So now will you deliver the cookies?" He asks.

 _"_ _No_ _!"_ I exclaim in English.

 _"_ _You have to! I'm busy!_ _"_ He replies in English.

 _"_ _No?_ _"_ I ask slightly confused, since I don't know much English.

He laughs again, apparently, I replied wrong.

"You will not catch me, God of Destruction!" I say teasing him again.

He starts pouting and saying, "Don't call me God of Destruction." And he starts doing ayego to convince me not to, but he starts betting shy and covers his face. I use this chance to sneak by him. As soon as I get close enough he grabs and starts tickling me.

"That's. Your. Punishment." he yells through clenched teeth, but I can barely hear him as I am laughing so hard.

"Alright... I give up Oppa..." I say while trying to regain my breath. After I recover I go to bring the cookies to the neighbors. "See you later... GOD OF DESTRUCTION!" I yell and dash out the door to make sure he won't chase me.

I look back to see my brother standing in the doorway, and then as I turn my face back to face forwards, I slams into something hard. I fall down hard and land on my butt. I see a pair of shoes in front of me. 

"Yah!" I hear a voice exclaim. 

I look up, holding my nose, and see a person. "Oh! Sorry!" I exclaim, grabbing the cookies and quickly rushing past the person.

My phone buzzes after I walk away. It was my best friend JaeEun. Both of us were fangirls of BTS and was the only one besides me, and my brother, who knew my secret.

_My brother is a member of BTS._  



	2. Chapter 2 - Boba Tea and Burnt Cookies

**[Quick Note!!]** If the letters are like this, _jdkdjdjdj_ and have ' these around then that's what the characters thinking. EXAMPLE: _'Are you done, author?'_ MinHee thought. If it's just italicized it might be an important word or sentence like, _My brother is a part of BTS._ Get it? GOOD! LET'S CONTINUE THE STORYYYY!!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


{Recap: _My Brother is a part of BTS._ }

I open my texts and start replying to JaeEun.

•

_ **JaeEun** _   
_Where are you?!?!??!!?_

  
_ **MinHee** _   
_I have to deliver cookies to the_   
_new neighbors 😒_

  
_ **JaeEun** _  
_How about we get Boba Tea_  
 _first_ _?_

_** JaeEun ** _   
_I'll help you right after!_

  
_ **MinHee** _   
_Really!? THANKS!!!_

  
_ **JaeEun** _   
_See you there!!_

  
_ **MinHee** _   
_See you!_

**•**

I close my texts, and then I grab my car keys and start driving to the Boba Tea shop.

I walk in to see JaeEun waiting for me, so I run up to her and give her a hug.

"JaeEun! I haven't seen you in forever!" I exclaim, even though we hung out for forever yesterday.

JaeEun giggles. "So, did you hear the new Mic Drop Remix?"

"The one that Steve Aoki did? Of course!"

"It was amazing!"

"I know it was!"

We keep talking until we're finally ready to order.

"I'll have a mint boba tea." I say, ordering my favorite flavor.

"And I'll have Mango!" JaeEun exclaims, also ordering her favorite flavor.

We go and sit down, waiting for our orders.

After a while, they finally came, and they looked perfect.

We sipped our boba tea while talking.

As we finished up, we both got into my car and drove to my apartment building. I quickly ring their doorbell. I heard sounds coming from their apartment.

"Go answer it, someone!" A voice yelled.

"Not it!" I heard 4 voices chorus.

"Hyung! You have to answer it!" One of the 4 voices said.

I heard a new voice that sounded like the person was half-asleep. "Fine."

The door was opened by someone with white hair and looked like he was about to fall asleep or was ready to kill someone. I started smiling, and he looked even angrier.

"Hi!" I started, "My name is Mi-"

I was cut off by him slamming the door in my face.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yell, slightly confused.


	3. Chapter 3 - Familiar

_{Recap: I was cut off by him slamming the door in my face. "WHAT THE HELL?! I yell, slightly confused.}_

I bang on the door. "Yah! Open up!"

JaeEun decides to help and starts banging on the door with me. "Open up!" She yells.

The door opens a bit and the same face as before looks out. "What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Want?!" He says sternly, obviously annoyed.

"LANGUAGE!" A voice yells. I giggle at the voice. The dude at the door looks at me, slightly confused, ignoring the voice.

"She would have told you if _you_ wouldn't have slammed the door in her face!" JaeEun snaps back at the guy at the door.

"What do you want? Are you fangirls?" He asks with an annoyed tone.

"No, and what do you mean by fangirl? I'm your neighbor." I say, confused. 

_'What does he mean by fangirl? Is he famous?'_ I think to myself.

All of the sudden he turns around and yells to the inside of the apartment. "Yah! Hyung! It's our new neighbors!"

"Invite them in!" The voice yells back.

The one at the door turns around sheepishly to face us. "Come in."

 _'He could be a bit nicer...'_ I think.

I look around the apartment. _'It's pretty nice.'_

JaeEun looks around in amazement, obviously jealous of everything.

I look over to see three boys playing Mario Kart with one watching them play.

 _'Those four boys look awfully familiar... So does the one that answered the door now that I think about it...'_ I think to myself, slightly confused.

Another boy walked out of the kitchen, wearing a pink apron, also looking familiar.

 _'_ _Yeesh... Why do all of them look familiar?'_ I wonder. I look over to JaeEun and notice her thinking the same thing.

"Ah, Hello!" I say, bowing politely. "My name is Kim MinHee!"

"Hello! I'm Chang JaeEun!" JaeEun says, also bowing.

"Hello, I'm Kim Seokjin, and this is Jeon Junkook, Kim Taehyung, Jung Hoseok, and Park Jimin." The one wearing the pink apron says, introducing everyone in turn. "Oh, and of course you've met Min Yoongi!" He says, gesturing to the one that slammed the door in my face.

 _'Alright, so to remember them. Junkook wears Timberlands, wears white T-shirts, is a coconut head, and looks like a bunny. Taehyung is an alien and has an adorable box smile. Seokjin is worldwide handsome. Jimin has the same name as my bias. And finally, Hoseok is a ray of sunshine.'_ I think, listing of things in my head so I can remember them.

"Oh, yeah! I brought a little housewarming gift!" I say, holding out the cookies.

Yoongi snatches them from my hand and stuffs one into his mouth. "Yah! They're burnt!" He yells, spitting it out.

"Hehe... My bro-" I quickly stop and correct myself. "My sister baked them and she's horrible at baking!" I said slightly giggling to myself.

"Isn't that your sister?" Taehyung asks, pointing at JaeEun. 

"No, I am her best friend! Her sister is... Busy with some stuff!" JaeEun says, coming up with an excuse.

"Alright, thanks for the cookies, MinHee! Jimin, escort MinHee and JaeEun to the door." Seokjin says.

"But Hyung..." Jimin starts to whine, but Seokjin cuts him with the _Eomma Glare._

Jimin sighs in defeat and gets up to guide JaeEun and me to the door.

Before we walk through the door, I hear Jimin exclaim, "Wait! MinHee!"

I turn around in confusion. "What?"

"You look familiar..."


	4. Chapter 4 - Wait, What?!

_{Recap: Before we walk through the door, I hear Jimin say, "Wait! MinHee!" I turn around in confusion. "What?" "You look familiar..."}_

"How can I look familiar? We've never met before, but you and the rest of the neighbors look sort of familiar too..." I start thinking to figure out who they are.

JaeEun nods her head and agrees with me. "You do look familiar."

I see Jimin gulp and he averts his eyes.

JaeEun turns to him and starts talking to him. "Have you been on TV?"

"N-no..."

"He probably has!" JaeEun concludes.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious..." I say as I roll my eyes.

"Yah!" She whacks my arm.

Jimin clears his throat. "N-no I h-haven't..."

"Then why are you stuttering?" JaeEun smirks.

"Uh, Oh yeah! You ran into me!" He says quickly changing the subject.

"M-me?!" I exclaim as I point to myself. _'When did I run into somebody? And him? Anybody?'_

I look at him confused. "You ran out of your apartment and ran into me!" He starts laughing.

I feel my face start to burn up. "Uh? That was you!?"

"Yup!" He starts laughing even more as I feel my face flush in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry!" I shout as I bow. He just starts laughing harder. "Why are you laughing?!"

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed!" He pinches my cheeks.

"Yah! Stop!" I remove his hands from my face and I just become more flustered.

"Omo... You're Jimin from Bangt-" He covers JaeEun's mouth.

_'Bangt-? What's that? Bangtoon? Bangten? Bangtan?'_

"Omo... No way... That's why you guys all look familiar!" I exclaim in awe.

"Why'd you try and hide it from us?" JaeEun asks, her eyebrows creasing together.

"We thought that our neighbors would've been ARMYs and we decided it was best of we hid our identities... You never know. Some news reporter could get a tip in where we live." Jimin sighs.

"Jimin! Is everything alright?" Seokjin exclaims from the kitchen.

"Um... yeah. Except that MinHee and JaeEun may have found out." Jimin winces.

"Bring them inside!" Seokjin answers.

As we walk into the apartment, I see Seokjin poke his head out of the kitchen. He then gestures for Taehyung to explain. "Tae, you can explain."

"Jimin already explained to us." I say quietly. I look at the people who I recently found out to be BTS, still confused at how I didn't recognize them. I wasn't awed or star-struck like other people would be, since I lived with a member of BTS 24/7.

Taehyung starts to open his mouth to explain, but I quickly gesture for him to shut up.

I turn to Seokjin and point at him. "You're Kim Seokjin, a.k.a. Jin." I go in order around the room, pointing at them and saying their names. "Min Yoongi, a.k.a. Suga. Jung Hoseok, a.k.a. J-Hope. Park Jimin, a.k.a. Jimin. Jeon Jungkook, a.k.a. Jungkook."

Someone walks in just in time to hear me say, "Kim Taehyung, a.k.a. V" I turn around to see my brother which completes BTS. 

"Kim Namjoon, a.k.a. Rap Monster. Am I correct?"

Joonie turns to look at Jimin. "Did she find out?"

"Yea." Jimin simply replies.

"Alright," He sighs. "You coming with me." He grabs onto my wrist.

"Yah! Namjoonie Oppa! Let me go!" I start pouting softly. 

"Not gonna work today. Not Today."  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5 - Lies

{Recap: "Not gonna work today. Not Today."}

He drags me out of the apartment and slams the door behind us.

**RAP MON POV**

I walk into my soon-to-be-apartment that I'll room with BTS. I see MinHee, who is my younger sister, pointing to Taehyung and saying, "Kim Taehyung, a.k.a. V." Then she suddenly turns to me and says, "Kim Namjoon, a.k.a. Rap Monster."

I turn to look at Jimin. "She find out?"

"Yep." He replies.

"Alright," I sigh, "You're coming with me." I grab her wrist.

"Namjoonie Oppa! Let me go!" She starts doing ayego.

I look at her and say, "Not gonna work today. Not Today." I drag her out the apartment, knowing if I didn't interfere, things might get messy. I slam the door behind us. _'Agh... Why is this girl so troublesome?'_ I think to myself.

"MinHee, I'm going to move out and move in with the rest of BTS tomorrow."

"Alrighty, thanks for telling me. See you later." She replies coldly and walks away, obviously mad.

I sigh and walk back into the apartment to apologize for my sister and see JaeEun frozen in awe, because she's with her idols. Jungkook looks really uncomfortable and glad that I came back.

V pipes up. "Is that your girlfriend?"

"Of course not!" JaeEun and I chorus. JaeEun looks at me and lets me handle the rest.

"Then who is she?" V asks again.

"My childhood friend." I lie. _'Agh! It's really hard to lie about my sister, but I have to in order to protect her from press and fans.'_

"I'm sorry about her behavior. She can be a bit troublesome." I say apologizing, then bowing.

"I know! I'm sorry as well." She also apologizes and bows.

** ~ ** ** MINHEE ** ** POV~ **

"Yah!" I shout as I flop onto my bed. I look up to see the time. _'I should get to bed, I have work.'_ I think to myself.

After my nightly routine, I fall asleep easily.

_** ♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢ ** _

The next morning, my alarm clock goes off. "Yah! Shut up!" I yell at my alarm clock, trying to turn it off.

I start my morning routine and I don't see Oppa anywhere. _'He must've moved already.'_

After I'm done getting ready, I turn on my car and start driving to my workplace,

_BigHit Entertainment._


	6. Chapter 6 - Instructor

{Recap: I drive to my workplace, _BigHit Entertainmen_ t.}

I enter the building as show my ID to the front desk. Then I walk to the new studio I'll be working in.

I have a new group, and I'm kind of nervous to see who they are, and to work with them. _'I'm lucky I work here as a dance instructor and makeup artist...'_ I think.

I start to wonder who the new group will be, while I stretch. I hear voices from outside the door.

_'That must be the new group...'_ I try to recognize the voices with no luck.

I sit on a stool facing the door trying to hear what they're saying.

"Just open the door, Hyung!" I hear a voice say.

"No." Another one replies.

I decide to spend time looking through my notebook of the dances I'm supposed to teach. One catches my eye called, "Fake Love."

I recognize it but I can't remember where. But then I remember.

"Oh, no..." I mutter to myself.

** V POV **

"Who do you think our new instructor is?" J-Hope hyung asks.

"I hope it's a girl this time! We've only had guy instructors..." Jimin hyung says.

"It's a girl," I reply instinctually.

"How do you know?" Jungkook asks.

I shrug, smirking slightly.

"Yah! Pabo!" Rap Monster hyung exclaims and whacks the back of my head.

"Hyung..." I pout.

"This should be where we're supposed to go." Rap Monster hyung announces, ignoring me.

Suga hyung goes and stands in front of the door as if to open it but just stands there.

"Just open the door, hyung!" Jungkook whines.

"No." Suga replies, and sits down, promptly falling asleep.

Rap Monster hyung leans over Suga hyung and knocks on the door.

"Come in!" A female voice says.

Rap Monster hyung pauses and has a surprised look on his face, as if he recognizes the voice.

He gets back his senses and says through the door, "We... um.... kind of can't..."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"Just open the door..." Rap Monster hyung sighs.

"Alright..." You can practically hear her rolling her eyes.

The door opens and a girl stands there surprised, and with her mouth wide open.

Rap Monster looks at her with a similar expression. I glance in between the two, trying to figure what was happening.

** ~MINHEE ** **POV** ** ~ **

"We kind of can't..." I hear a voice reply.

"What do you mean can't?" I reply confused. _'You just turn the knob and push! How can you not be able to open a door?'_

"Just open the door..." The voice replies.

"Alright..." I say as I roll my eyes.

I go to open the door. _'Surely, they're not stupid enough not to know how to ope-'_ My thoughts are quickly interrupted when I see who's the other side of the door.


	7. Chapter 7 - Oops

{Recap: My thoughts are interrupted when I see who's on the other side of the door.}

I see one sitting on the floor and sleeping, one leaning standing above him, one jumping up and down, one is Jungshook, and the others are trying to see me. 

"Um, hello?" I say trying to get their attention.

"I knew it! I was right!" V shouts.

"Hey! You don't need to shout it in my ear!" Jin says, rubbing his ear.

"Come in, I guess," I say.

They enter slowly and Suga wakes up and walks into the studio as well.

"Alright!" I yell while clapping, "Let's get started on Fake Love!"

~

Once I get back home, I go on Wattpad to start writing a new chapter for my story, My Personal Bully. It's actually based on my best friend JaeEun and her bias, J-Hope. It's kind of cliche, but whatever. 

After I finish I decide to read a couple fanfics. I scroll through the list of some fanfics about my brother and pick some. I have fun reading them and seeing how accurate they are to actually how my brother is, and some can be very inaccurate.

After a while of reading, I check the time. "12:30?! I thought I only read for 10 minutes! I started at 10:00!" 

I immediately put my pillow over my head and my mind drifted off to sleep.

_** ~THE NEXT DAY~ ** _

I jolted awake and look at the time. "7:45?!" I exclaim in surprise and start rushing my morning routine.

I jump in my car and rush as fast as I can to BigHit Entertainment. I run into my studio and make it in time.

BTS walks in not long after and is recording a BANGTAN BOMB. "And this is our new Dance Instructor!" V says happily.

"Hello!" I say.

"Now we're going to practice hard for our upcoming concert!" Jimin says.

"Bye!" They all chorus. Jin sets down the camera and turns it off.

"Alright! Let's get started!" I exclaim while clapping my hands.

I go through the choreography once with them and then let them try on their own.

I play Fake Love on the speakers and they start.

When they finish, it was almost perfect except there were some mistakes, a couple by Joonie.

"Here Rap Monster-ssi, it's like this," I say and show it to him. "Ah, ok. Thanks!" He smiles showing off his dimples.

"Ah, no problem Op-" He cuts me off with a quick glare. "Rap Monster-ssi." I correct myself.

J-Hope turns to me with a confused look on his face. "Hey, isn't that our new neighbor?"


	8. Chapter 8 - Questions

{Recap: J-Hope looks at me confused. "Hey, Isn't that our new neighbor?"  
  


** J-HOPE POV **

We finish our Bangtan Bomb, and our instructor says, "Alright! Let's get started!"

_'What's her name again? I can't remember...'_ I ask myself. 

She goes through Fake Love with us once then lets us try on our own. I thought we did pretty well, but she quickly helps Rap Monster hyung with one move.

"Ah, ok. Thanks!" He says.

"Ah, no problem, Op-" She stops and seems to correct herself. "Rap Monster-ssi."

_'What does that mean? Op? OP? Opp? Oppa? Oppa! The way she said it sounded familiar. Not in an affectionate way, but in a way like she's called him that her whole life. Now that I think about it, she looks kind of familiar as well... WAIT! That's it! Our new neighbor! What was her name? MinEun? JaeHee? MinHee? MinHee!'_

I turn to look at MinHee. "Hey, isn't that our new neighbor?"

**MINHEE POV**

I look at J-Hope, faking confusion. "W-what do you m-mean?" I stutter, obviously lying.

Joonie looks at me and slings his arm around my shoulder. "Yeah, she is our new neighbor."

"But Oppa!" I protest, but he glares at me to make me shut up.

"She's your girlfriend~" V coos.

"Where did he get that absurd idea from?" I ask.

"I have no idea..." Joonie replies.

"Totally your girlfriend!" V exclaims.

I start to run at him but he runs away. "Come back here you son of-" Joonie quickly grabs me and covers my mouth with his hand, while holding me back.

"We're only childhood friends." He states calmly while uncovering my mouth.

I start to open my mouth to say we're siblings, but he glares at me and I quickly close my mouth.

"I think you guys can practice alone now!" I say as I grab my bag and swing it onto my shoulder. "Bye!" I yell as I wave my hand back at them.

I run to my car and start driving home, and I pass a couple of cafes that I've wanted to go to.

After I get home, I check my phone.

_3 missed calls, 6 unread text messages._

I lay on my bed exhausted. _'Why can't anyone know?!'_ I think as my mind drifts off to sleep.  
  



	9. Chapter 9 - Nightmare

{Recap: _'Why can't anyone know?'_ I think as my mind drifts off to sleep.}

**Jimin POV**

I wake up to hear some quiet whimpering sounds as if someone was crying and was scared. I could tell that they were coming from next door and it was our neighbor, MinHee.

I quickly slide on a hoodie and head over to her apartment to check on her. I quietly shut the door trying not to wake up the hyungs, V, and Jungkook.

I tiptoe over to her door and knock on it. There's no reply. Just silence. I knock on her door again. Still silent.

_'I hope she's okay...'_ I think.

I quietly turn the knob of the door and hope she left it unlocked and she did, _'Silly, pabo...'_ I think as I shake my head because of her foolishness.

I open the door quietly and start walking around her apartment, hoping that it's laid out the same way and it luckily is, so I quickly find her bedroom.

I open the door quietly and shut it behind me as softly as possible. She is laying in a fetal position with the blankets wrapped around her tightly and she was quietly sobbing.

"Oppa... Help..." She quietly murmured. 

I lay on the bed next to her and pull her into my chest. "Shh... It's okay... I'm here now..." I quietly whisper into her ear, while softly stroking her hair.

"O-oppa..." She mutters and buries her head even more into my chest.

I look down at her and slightly chuckle while smiling. _'Cute...'_ I think as I fall asleep.

**~THE NEXT DAY~**

**MINHEE POV**

I wake up to see myself face to face with a... chest? My eyes widen in surprise. _'How did someone get in here?'_ I wonder. I try to get out of bed, but one of the person's arms is around my head and the other around my waist, holding me close to him/her.

"Good morning..." I hear the person say with a husky morning voice, obviously male.

"H-how did you get here?" I ask into his chest.

"Never leave your door unlocked." He replies

"What's that supposed to mean?" I say slapping his chest.

"Fine," He sighs. "You had a nightmare so, I invited myself in."

"How d-did you know I-I had a n-nightmare?"

"These walls are as thin as cardboard."

_'Wait! He's a member of BTS?!'_ I think

"W-who are you?" I stutter.

"Why don't you see?" He asks, and I can clearly tell he's smirking.

I look up to see, Park. Fucking. Jimin. 

I can start to feel my face burn up. I slap his chest "Y-yah! You know Oppa will kill you!" I tease him as I hide my face.

"Mhm... So I'll kill _myself_?" He smirks.

_'Did I call him Oppa in my sleep?!'_ I feel my face burn up even more.

"Oh, you know... Namjoonie Oppa will kill you..." I tease again.

"Why would he kill me?" He asks.

"Oh, I don't know... maybe because you just cuddled with his childhood friend that he may or may not have a crush on?" I say playing along with Joonie's charade.

_'This time only, Joonie...'_


	10. Chapter 10 - More Lies

{Recap: _'This time only, Joonie...'_ }

I see his eyes widen slightly and he lets go of me, trying to run out the room.

He runs out of my apartment and runs into his.

All of the sudden, I hear a voice, obviously Jin, yelling, "WHERE WERE YOU THAT EARLY?!"

"Aish! Jin-hyung! I was taking a walk!" I hear Jimin exclaim.

I slightly giggle at their arguing voices and I get up and get ready for the day, but I remember my nightmare.

** -FLASHBACK- **

I was seven, home alone.

One person grabs me and grins evilly.

"No! Oppa! Help!" I scream, even though I know he isn't home.

The person puts a cloth over my face and I fall unconscious.

When I regain consciousness, I was sitting on a chair, tied down. I realize I was my present age, not seven.

Joonie appears out of nowhere and unties me. He's also his present age. He starts hugging me into his chest and strokes my hair.

"Shh... It's okay... I'm here now..." He whispers quietly into my ear.

_'His voice sounds different...'_ I think but I quickly dismiss it.

"Oppa..." I sob into his chest.

** -END OF FLASHBACK- **

_'Wait.... so I did call him Oppa!'_ I think to myself while finishing up getting ready. I feel my face flush a light pink as I leave my apartment.

I start to head over to BTS's apartment to tell Joonie about my dream. I remember he did tell me to tell him if I ever had one of those dreams again...

I knock on their door and Jin opens it.

"Hello!" I exclaim.

"MinHee! What brings you here?" Jin asks, smiling.

"Um... Can I speak to Namjoonie Oppa?" I ask cautiously.

"Yeah, sure! Come on in!" Jin smiles.

I step inside slowly, but then I see Joonie sitting on the couch.

"Oppa!" I yell as I run up to him and hug him.

"What is it, MinHee?" he asks.

I lean in to whisper in his ear. "I had one of those dreams again..."

His face grew serious and he looked into my eyes.

"You don't seem scared. Did anything happen?" he asks curiously.

_'I usually am scared after having one of those dreams, but I'm not... Is it because of Jimin?'_ I think to myself confused.

I tell Joonie about my dream, excluding the part about his voice seeming different, and it actually Jimin when I woke up. _'Joonie would kill Jimin if I told him...'_

"Is that all?" he asks.

"Yep!" I reply.

_'Sorry, Joonie, but I have to lie to you today...'_


	11. Chapter 11 - Spatula

{Recap: _'Sorry Oppa, but I have to lie to you today...'_ }

** -RAP MONSTER POV- **

I wake up and remember it's our day off. No practices, photoshoots, concerts... nothing! And for 3 days!

I slowly get up and go to the kitchen and see Jin hyung finishing up cooking. Everyone was ready to eat, but Jimin was missing.

"Hey, where's Jimin?" I ask. V shrugs and everyone else gives a similar response.

Jin hyung walks in to put out food so we can eat. "Is Jimin still sleeping?" Jin asks.

"He wasn't there when I just woke up..." I reply.

"He'll be here in about ten seconds!" V grins and he starts counting down with his fingers. "Ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two... one!"

Right after V says one, Jimin bursts through the door panting. Everyone looks at V surprised and he just smiles proudly.

Jin hyung seems to regain his senses and he grabs a spatula. He holds it menacingly and turns towards Jimin.

"Hyung... N-not the spatula..." Jimin stutters.

He takes it and hits Jimin on the head with the spatula. "WHERE WERE YOU THAT EARLY?!" Jin hyung yells.

"Aish! Jin-hyung! I was taking a walk!" Jimin exclaims covering his head to protect it from any more spatulas.

All the rest of us start laughing, and Jin hyung glares at us, holding the spatula. All of us stop laughing immediately. _'I didn't know that a spatula could be so scary...'_

"Why don't we eat now?" Jin hyung says and brings out breakfast. We all sit down and start eating, laughing, and talking like we usually do. After a while, we all finish and leave to do our own thing. I go and get ready for the day, then sit down on the couch.

A knock comes from the door and Jin hyung goes and answers it.

"Hello!" A female voice says. I can tell immediately it's my sister, MinHee.

"MinHee! What brings you here?" I can hear Jin hyung ask.

"Um... Can I speak to Namjoonie Oppa?" MinHee asks cautiously.

_'She still calls me that?'_ I ask myself. She gave me that little nickname when she was around 4, and apparently, she still calls me that.

"Yeah, sure! Come on in!" Jin hyung exclaims.

MinHee steps in slowly, but then she sees me.

"Oppa!" She yells as she runs up to me and hugs me.

"What is it MinHee?" I ask.

She leans in to whisper into my ear. "I had one of those dreams again..."

My face grew serious and I looked into her eyes. _'One of those dreams?! Something must be causing them to trigger!'_

"You don't seem scared. Did anything happen?" I ask curiously.

She tells me all of her dream to me, obviously leaving something out.

"Is that all?" I ask.

"Yep!" She replies and smiles to try and reassure me.

I decide not to push her into telling me, yet...

_'I know you're lying to me, MinHee...'_


	12. Chapter 12 - Lights Out

{Recap: _'I know you're lying to me, MinHee...'_ }  
  


**-MINHEE POV-**

After I left their apartment, I put on my headphones and try to pick a song to listen to. _'House of Cards? Blood, Sweat, and Tears? Save Me? No More Dream? DNA? Go Go? Mic Drop?'_

I groan in frustration and just turn on my brother's mixtape, RM. I don't really feel like hearing Jimin sing, and my brother's rapping always calms me down for some reason.

I walk into my apartment and start to write a new chapter for _My Personal Bully_ while listening to my brother's mixtape. I finish writing it and click publish. It publishes and suddenly, the lights go out and my computer shuts off. _'A power outage?'_

I walk around trying to find a flashlight and after a while, give up and decide to use my phone flashlight. I walk over to the boys' apartment and knock on their door.

"Someone answer it!" Jin yells.

"Where even is the door?!" Joonie yells.

"Just come in!" Jimin yells.

"Who are you?!" V yells, obviously thinking for once.

"It's MinHee!" I yell back.

Suddenly I hear a crash, like something shattering.

"Oops..." I hear Joonie say.

"Was that my favorite dish?!" Jin yells/asks.

"I don't know! I can't see!" Joonie exclaims.

It was just as dark in their apartment as it was in mine, maybe even darker.

I hear some snoring to my right through the dark. It must be easier for Suga to sleep in the dark...

I walked away and bump into a wall. 

Suddenly...

**~FLASHBACK~**

I was alone at home. Oppa was sick so my parents took him to the doctor. I was sitting in my room playing with some toys. I then heard someone walking in the hallway.

"Eomma? Appa? Oppa? Are you guys finally home?" I ask. 

The footsteps stop in front of my door. The door slowly creaks open and a person walks in. Their face was shadowed and I couldn't see who it was. All I could see was them smirking as they pressed a cloth over my face.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

I came back to reality with the lights back on and I was sobbing into the wall while hugging it.

_'Wait... this doesn't feel like a wall...'_ I think as I step away from it. In front of me, I see...

PARK JIMIN?! 

My face flushes a light pink.

"Sorry!" I say and dash off into BTS' living room.

Jin, holding a spatula, was chasing Joonie around the room as the others watched in amusement.

"That was my favorite dish!" Jin yells. Jin catches up and hits Joonie with the spatula. Joonie quickly moves to hide behind me.

"Protect me!" He exclaims.

"Yah! Deal with it!" I say, pushing him back towards Jin.

Jin just decides to ignore him and asks me, "You want to stay for dinner?"


	13. Chapter 13 - Pancakes

{Recap: Jin just decides to ignore him and asks me, "Do you wanna stay for dinner?"}

"Sure! Why not?" I sit in a random seat and apparently Joonie sits across from me and Jimin sits next to me.

Everyone else sits in their seats. "I made a variety of food just in case!" Jin says as he puts down the food. 

There are all sorts of food, steak, lamb skewers, pizza, naengmyeon, Korean knife noodles, shrimp, japchae, bibimbap, kimchi, a variety of fruits, and pancakes and bacon.

Jin grabs steak and shrimp, Suga grabs a steak and a lamb skewer, J-Hope grabs some bibimbap and kimchi, Joonie grabs naengmyeon and Korean knife noodles, Jimin grabs some steak and fruit, V grabs some japchae and steak, Jungkook grabs pizza and lamb skewers.

I just look at all the food on the table in awe. I finally grab some pancakes and bacon.

Everyone starts eating and savoring their food. Which of course is homemade by Jin.

I take a bite of the pancakes and take in their flavor. They taste perfect. Buttery and light.

"Pancakes?" I hear a voice from beside say, chuckling. 

I turn towards the voice and Jimin was slightly chuckling. 

"They're a good dinner food." I slightly pout.

Jimin scoffs slightly at my statement. I ignore him as I pick up my bacon.

I take a bite and it tastes wonderful. Slightly salty, slightly burnt, and crispy. Heaven.

"You must really like pancakes and bacon!" Jimin laughs.

"Mwo?" I ask with my mouth still full of food.

"You look like you tasted the best thing ever!" He chuckles.

"Y-yah!" I exclaim as I lightly slap his shoulder.

"So cute~" He coos, causing my cheeks to flush a light pink. 

Joonie notices and raises his eyebrow in curiosity. I shake my head no, but he just makes a sign to the other boys and Jimin doesn't see it.

Jin then stands up suddenly. "I'll start cleaning up!" He walks to the kitchen and cleans up. 

Only a minute or two later, Jungkook leaves to play video games and V leaves to join him.

Another minute later, Suga leaves to go sleep.

Yet another minute later, J-Hope and Joonie leave to help clean up. But before Joonie leaves the room he winks at me and walks out.

It's just me and Jimin left. It's slightly awkward as we talk. Silence quietly falls over us. 

I can see Jimin's face start to turn a light pink.

** ~JIMIN'S POV~ **

Even though we're sitting in silence, it seems like the sound of my heart beating is filling up the whole room.

** ~MINHEE POV~ **

I feel slightly uncomfortable and stand up quickly, surprising Jimin.

"Jin?" I ask. 

"Hm?" He walks out sheepishly from the hallway that leads to the bedrooms and not the kitchen.

"Thank you for the food," I say while bowing.

Suddenly J-Hope walks out from the same place that Jin was. "MinHee! Do you want to play a game before you leave?"

"S-sure! What game?" I ask.

The rest of BTS walks out from the same spot. 

V starts talking. "How about..."


	14. Chapter 14 - Game

{Recap: V starts talking. "How about..."}

"Truth or Dare?" He smiles.

The thing is, this is probably my least favorite game. 

I agree since they seem like they want to play. We all sit in a circle and decide on rules. Which are, no changing what you picked for truth or dare and you get 1 skip.

Jungkook starts. "Jin hyung! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, obviously!" Jin exclaims as he pretends to flip his hair.

"I dare you to eat some of your favorite soap!" Junkook smirks slightly.

Jin gasps. "The non-foaming Morrocan Spring scented one?" 

Jungkook nods his head and Jin runs off to go find it.

He eats some, and then it's his turn. 

"MinHee! Truth or Dare?" He asks me.

"Truth!" I hate this game, and whenever I play I pick truth.

"Who's your bias out of BTS and why?" He asks, smirking.

"Easy, Rap Monster Oppa because, number one, I've known him longer then I've known you guys, and two, because I enjoy his rapping," I say calmly. I look around after I answer and I try to pick someone.

"Suga!" I exclaim. "Truth or Dare?" I ask.

"Truth." He says monotonously.

"Why were you guys all standing over there in the corner after you left?"

"Because we were spying on you and Jimin." He says quietly.

I look at the other boys surprised and they look away sheepishly.

We continue to play for a while until it's my turn again.

"V! Truth or Dare?" I ask V.

"Dare!" He exclaims while smiling his box smile.

"I dare you to drink a full bottle of soju!" I smirk. Sure, I hate this game but I can be hardcore about daring.

He gulps slightly and runs to grab the bottle. He comes back with a full one that hasn't been opened. It's the brand Jinro, probably the best brand, to be honest.

He opens it hesitantly, as he's already used his skip. He brings it up to his mouth and drinks his mouth and gulps it down.

As he sits down, he's a little tipsy. 

"V! It's your turn!" J-Hope exclaims.

"Rap Monster hyung!" V slurs.

"Aish, such a lightweight..." Suga says quietly. I giggle slightly at what Suga just said.

"Truth or Dare?" V continues.

"Dare!" Joonie exclaims. 

"Alright... I dare you to do the pocky game with... MinHee... since you like her so much..." V slurs.

"Skip," Joonie says, probably since he doesn't want to make anything uncomfortable between us since we are siblings.

V pouts slightly since Joonie skipped.

"Jimin!" Joonie exclaims. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Jimin says quickly.

"Where were you this morning?" Joonie asks and my eyes widen at the same time Jimin's do.

"I-I was a-at M-MinHee's apartment..." Jimin says quietly. 

_" Pardon?"_ Jungkook asks in English.

"I was at MinHee's apartment!" Jimin exclaims.

I stiffen as Joonie turns towards me, confused anger burning in his eyes. 

"Is this true?" He asks.

"Y-yes, I asked for help on something!" I lie quickly.

Joonie eyes soften and he relaxes. 

"I-I'll be leaving now." I stutter. 

As I stand up, a still drunk V comes and hugs me. 

"Noo... Stayy..." He says. 

Jimin pulls him off of me. "I'll take care of him. Feel free to leave now."

I nod and bid the boys goodbye.

"Bye!" The boys chorus.

I walk out of their apartment and head to my apartment. I collapse on my bed and fall asleep quickly.


	15. Chapter 15 - Oppa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extreme Cringe this chapter, please save me from my old writing. If I have time, I'm rewriting this entire book someday. I also could not be bothered to format, because it's really early and I'm tired :D

{Recap: I walk out of their apartment and head to my apartment. I collapse on my bed and fall asleep quickly.}

I wake up to my phone buzzing with notifications.

I groan as I grab it and open it to see an unknown number spamming me with texts.

•

_ Unknown _

_Hello?_

_ Unknown _   
__Are you there?_ _

_ Unknown _   
__Answer me!_ _

_ Unknown _   
__I'LL POKE YOU WITH A STICK!_ _

_ Unknown _   
__Please answer!_ _

_ MinHee _   
_Who are you?_

_ Unknown _

_V!_ _(ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ_

_ System _

_'Unknown' changed to 'Tae'_

  
_ MinHee _   
_How did you get my number?_

_ Tae _   
_Hyung gave me your number!_

_ MinHee _

_Wait one sec, I'm going to go kill him quick._

  
_ Tae _   
_NO WAIT!_

_ MinHee _   
_What?_

  
_Tae_   
_I'LL HELP YOU!_

  
_ MinHee _   
_Great! Here's a knife!_

  
_ Tae _   
_*Grabs knife* I'M READY TO GO!_

  
_ MinHee _   
_LET'S GO!_

•

I suddenly get another text and another unknown number.

•

_ Unknown _   
_Hi!_

  
_ MinHee _   
_Who are you?_

  
_ Unknown _   
_JIMIN!!_

  
_System_   
_Unknown' changed to 'ShortMochi'_

  
_ MinHee _   
_Let me guess... Namjoonie Oppa gave you my number._

  
_ ShortMochi _   
_YEP!_

  
_ MinHee _   
_Can I go back to texting Tae quick so we can go kill Namjoonie Oppa?_

  
_ShortMochi_   
_NOOO! STAY PLZ!_

_ MinHee _   
_Fine... *rolls eyes*_

  
_ ShortMochi _   
_Don't you roll your eyes at me, young missy!_

  
_ MinHee _   
_What do you want?_

_ ShortMochi _   
_CAN I ASK YOU SOMETHING? IN PERSON PREFERABLY!_

  
_ MinHee _   
_Sure! Where do you want to meet up?_

  
_ ShortMochi _   
_At the park near the apartments?_

  
_ MinHee _   
_Sure! See you there!_

•

I shut off my phone and quickly get ready for the day.

I arrive and the park and I look around for Jimin, he's probably wearing a mask. I don't see him though.

I sit on the swings and just wait for him, staring into the sky and breathing in the fresh air. I lean my head back and close my eyes.

I feel a presence next to me and I open my eyes. I look beside me and I see Jimin, with a mask on, sitting on the other swing.

"It's nice outside, isn't it?" He asks.

"Mhm..." I reply.

"So the question I wanted to ask you..." He says while fiddling with his fingers.

"What is the question?" I ask him.

"Why do you call Rap Monster hyung Oppa?" He asks, looking down and avoiding eye contact.

"What?" I look at him confused.

"Why do you call him Oppa and not any of the other members Oppa?" He repeats.

"Why do want to know?" I retort, trying to avoid telling him that we're siblings.

His eyes widen in surprise. "B-because, usually f-fans call us all O-oppa?" He asks more than stating.

"B-because," I say, imitating him, "I'm not a sasaeng! I wouldn't call Jungkook, Oppa since I'm older than him. Only the really desperate fans do that." I roll my eyes before an idea pops into my head, a sly smirk finding its way onto my features. "Or is it because you want me to call you Oppa?"

He flinches in surprise and it looks like he might be blushing under his mask.

"N-no!" He stutters.

"Oppa~ Oppa~ Jiminie Oppa~!" I coo while doing some ayego.

He then covers his face with his hands even though he's wearing a mask and I can't see him blush.

"D-don't call me O-oppa..." He stutters.

"What Oppa? I can't hear you Oppa~!" I say, teasing him.

"S-stop!" He mutters.

"Oh! Is Jiminie Oppa embarrassed~?" I exclaim.

"N-no!" He exclaims.

I smile, "Yah! Jiminie Oppa is embarrassed~!"

** -JIMIN'S POV- **

"Is it because you want me to call you Oppa?" MinHee asks.

I can feel my face start to heat up, and am thankful I'm wearing a mask.

"N-no!" I stutter.

"Oppa~ Oppa~ Jiminie Oppa~!" she coos while doing some ayego.

I feel my face burn up even more and I cover my face even though I'm wearing a mask.

_'Her calling me Oppa... It's cute...'_

"D-don't call me O-oppa..." I stutter.

"What Oppa? I can't hear you Oppa~!" she says, obviously teasing me.

"S-stop!" I mutter.

_'My heart... It's beating uncontrollably... I want her to stop to calm my heart... But yet... I don't want her to...'_

"Oh! Is Jiminie Oppa embarrassed?" she exclaims.

"N-no!" I exclaim.

"Yah! Jiminie Oppa is embarrassed~!" she shouts.

_'MinHee... why are you shaking up my heart?'_

** -MINHEE'S POV- **

He looked really embarrassed so I stopped teasing him.

"Sorry if I made you embarrassed... I was just teasing!" I innocently smile.

He looked up and said, "Please don't call me that ever again."


	16. Chapter 16 - Brother

{Recap: He looked up and said, "Please don't call me that ever again."}

"Okay," I reply.

"What?" Jimin asks, surprised.

"Okay," I say again.

"I thought at least you would ask why..." He seems slightly still surprised.

"Nope!" I exclaim popping the 'P'.

"Nice talking to you anyway," I say as I start to walk off.

"Wait! You never answered my question!" Jimin exclaims. I turn around slightly rolling my eyes.

"Yes, I did," I reply. 

He ignores me and asks his question again. "Why do you call RapMon-hyung Oppa?" He asks while poking my forehead.

"Is it really because you two are childhood friends?" He starts to lean in closer. "Or because you two are dating?" He whispers into my ear.

"N-no!" I stutter as my face flushes a light pink and I push him away.

_'When Jimin leaned in... why did my heart start beating like that?'_

He smirks slightly and flicks my forehead.

"Hey!" I exclaim and push him away again.

"Why else would you call Rap Mon hyung oppa?" Jimin smirks, "Just admit it!"

_'Maybe because he's my brother?'_ I think sarcastically.

"Wait, what?" Jimin eyes widen.

_'Did I say that aloud?!'_

I cover my mouth with my hands and my eyes widen.

"You and hyung are siblings! I would have never guessed!" Jimin exclaims and takes out his phone.

He starts typing and reading aloud what he's typing.

"Hey, hyung! Guess what MinHee just told me!"

"H-hey!" I exclaim and try to grab his phone.

He just laughs and hold his phone above his head and continues texting.

I stand on my highest tippy-toes trying to reach it but it isn't enough.

I start to slightly lean forward until I'm slightly resting against his chin as I keep reaching for it.

My fingers are only inches away from grabbing it, yet I still can't.

"Not giving up?" I hear a voice say softly.

Jimin's voice slightly surprises me at how close it is. 

I shift my gaze over to him and fully realize how close we are.

Inches. Maybe even less.

It surprises me and I lose my balance.

I stumble forward and my face smacks into his chest.

Jimin starts chuckling quietly.

"Cute..." He whispers to, what seems like, himself.

I step backwards, away from him. 

I glare at Jimin slightly. "You better not tell Oppa about this."

"Why?" He asks with a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

"He'll kill me for telling you and he'll kill you for knowing or telling others," I reply, dead serious.

"Mhm... alright..." Jimin says obviously thinking about something else.

"I'll see you later I guess!" I exclaim and start walking off.

"Bye!" Jimin yells back.

I run as fast as I can to my apartment and make some Cup Ramen to eat when I suddenly get a text.


	17. Chapter 17 - Mall Friend

{Recap: I run as fast as I can to my apartment and make some Cup Ramen to eat when I suddenly get a text.}  
  


I open my phone to see that JaeEun texted me.

• 

_Bestie~: Unnie~! Can we hang out?_

_MinHee: Sure! Where should we meet up?_

_Bestie~: Can you come to my house?_

_MinHee: Alright! I'm coming!_

• 

I shut off my phone and run out to my car to head to JaeEun's house. I drive for a while, remembering how to get to JaeEun's house. I pull up next to her house and step out, walking up to her door.

I don't even need to knock, because as soon as I get close to the door, the door flings open and JaeEun tackles me in a bear hug.

"Unnie~! You're here!" JaeEun exclaims excitedly.

"You only call me unnie whenever you're trying to get me to go somewhere that I don't like to go. What's up?" I ask.

"Nothing, Unnie~! We'll use my car!" JaeEun exclaims.

"You don't need to call me unnie! I'm only a month older than you!" I exclaim as she drags me to her car.

I get into the passenger seat and buckle in, and JaeEun gets into the driver's seat.

She turns on her K-Pop playlist on her phone which consists of BTS, EXO, B.A.P, BlackPink, Red Velvet, Big Bang, and Twice.

"So, where are we going?" I ask.

"Shopping!" JaeEun giggles.

"I knew it! You were trying to bring me somewhere I don't want to go!" I exclaim.

"Sorry, Unnie~!" She says while making puppy-dog eyes.

"Calling me unnie and using puppy-dog eyes won't work on me JaeEun. You know that." I say.

"Hmph." She pouts, puffing out her cheeks.

Then, our favorite song comes on by BlackPink, Boombayah. JaeEun and I give each other the eyes as we start to sing along.

"BOOMBAYAH!" We chorus, "Yah, yah, yah, yah, Boombayah! Yah, yah, yah, yah, Boombayah, yah, yah ,yah, yah, Boomba, boomba, Oppa!"

After the song ends we pull into the mall parking lot, giggling.

We get out of the car and JaeEun continues dragging me. She drags me to her favorite store and leaves me in the middle of it as she wandered off.

I hear some girls talking about some Glitch Party? According to them, some BTS MVs went glitchy. Then after that, I hear them gossip about the latest rumors about BTS dating some other girl idols.

"Oh yeah! That was so shocking! But, did you hear about RM dating..." One of the girls exclaims.

This sort of gossip annoys me, especially when about my brother. I walk over to them and tap one of them on the shoulder. Let's call this girl One. The other one is Two.

One turns around sharply. "What do you want?" She snaps.

"For you to stop gossiping," I reply coolly.

"Psh! It could be true!" One exclaims.

"It isn't," I reply coldly. I know this to be true, because if my brother was dating someone, 1. He would come for advice on girls, 2. He's forever alone, 3. He would tell me while freaking out and most likely while breaking things.

"How do you know?" One asks, slightly smirking, feeling like she cornered me.

"I know him personally," I say, just to get it over with.

One's eyes widen. "Omo... really?! Can you set me up with him? He's my bias!"

I'm slightly confused, as she was just gossiping about her bias? I won't argue, but okay? Also, my brother with a girlfriend? As I said before, he's forever alone.

"He... uh, wants to focus on his job right now?" I lie.

"Ah, that makes sense..." Two finally chimes in.

"That's too bad, but we still want him and the other BTS members to do well! Fighting!" One exclaims.

"I have to go find my friend. She sort of... abandoned me." I say, looking around.

Before I leave, Two taps my shoulder and I turn around.

"My name's SooYun! I hope we can become friends!" She hands me a slip of paper with what I guess is her number.

_'That name... It sounds familiar...'_

"See you around!" SooYun waves at me as she runs to her friend, One.

"Bye!" I wave back.

_'Well, I just made a friend.'_ I think to myself as I run off to find JaeEun.


	18. Chapter 18 - Reporter

{Recap: _'Well, I just made a friend.'_ I think to myself as I run off to find JaeEun.}

I finally find her in a different store, a clothing one, in fact.

"MinHee..." She whines as I drag her out of the store.

Only a second after I drag her out of the store, I see a crowd following two men dressed in black.

One of the men look my direction and we make eye contact. Only then do I realize that's it's my brother and a different bandmate.

JaeEun pokes my shoulder slightly. "Isn't that your brother?" She asks while pointing to my brother.

A couple people near us look at us with strange looks, and I cover JaeEun's mouth with my hand.

"Yes, my brother is in that crowd. I wonder what he's doing there." I say quickly, covering up what JaeEun said.

"Not. In. Public." I mutter into JaeEun's ear as I release her.

"I'm bored! I wanna leave!" JaeEun announces and starts walking off.

"Hey! Get back here!" I yell as I walk after JaeEun.

After we leave the building, a hand grabs onto my shoulder and spins me around.

I see it's my brother and I'm instantly relieved.

"Thank goodness it's only you..." I say.

"I'll leave you two alone! I'll head back to the car!" JaeEun exclaims and heads back to the car.

"I was able to escape from the fans and Jin's holding them off the best he can, but they'll get past him soon," Joonie says, his eyes darting around the parking lot. "I also want to talk to you. Apparently, you told Jimin?"

"It was an accident..." I mutter.

"At least we're lucky no cameras were around." He mutters to himself.

Joonie sighs. "At least tell me if anyone else finds out, okay?"

I don't respond at first, so he grabs my shoulders. 

"Okay?" He asks again.

"Alright." I agree and I look up to my brother, slightly smiling.

Then I hear a camera click from beside us. I whip my head to the sound of the click to see a reporter with a camera.

"Perfect!" The reporter exclaims. "The news will _love_ this! RM? With a girlfriend? The news will eat this right up!"

All Joonie and I can do is sit there open-mouthed in surprise.

My brother regains his senses and looks at me. "Sorry to get you into this mess. Now leave. I'll take care of this."

I nod my head and response and head to JaeEun's car.

"Where were you? I was waiting _forever_!"JaeEun exclaims.

"I'll tell you later," I reply.

"Tell me now? Please~?" she whines.

"Fine, a reporter caught Joonie and I talking. Happy now?" I give in.

"Uh, oh."

"You could say that again." I scoff slightly.

We arrive at her place and I wave goodbye. I get into my car and drive home.

I walk into my apartment, and then into my bedroom, where I lay in bed and fall asleep.


	19. Chapter 19 - News

{Recap: I walk into my apartment, and then into my bedroom, where I lay in bed and fall asleep.}

I wake up to my phone buzzing annoyingly.

• 

_Unknown:_ _Hello?_

_MinHee: Who is this?_

_Unknown: I'm Jin! I forgot to tell you, sorry._

_MinHee: Okay, it's alright._

_System: 'Unknown' changed to Seokjinnie_

_Seokjinnie: The boys were wondering if you could come over. Could you come?_

_MinHee: Sure! I'll be over._

• _  
_

I set my phone down and I get ready. I don't put on anything special since I'm just going over to the boys' apartment which is right next door.

I walk over, and even through the door, I can hear the boys arguing. Its muffled enough, so I can't understand them.

I knock, and Jin opens the door. I can clearly hear what they're arguing about now.

"Let's watch cartoons!" V and J-Hope exclaim. Jungkook then changes the channel to cartoons.

"But we want basketball!" Suga and Jimin exclaim. Jungkook changes the channel to basketball.

They keep on going back and forth until Joonie yells, "Let's just watch the news!"

Everyone else groans as Jungkook changes the channel to the news.

"And that's it for our weather!" The weatherman exclaims. "Now back to you, JiHee and JinSoo!"

"Thanks, Sungmin! Now, we just got some breaking news from our best gossip reporter!" The female reporter, whose name is JiHee, says.

"Now, everyone loves BTS! But, did you know that one of them might be dating a girl?" The male reporter says, whose name is JinSoo.

Joonie looks at me with wide eyes and mouths, 'Oh no...'

"The leader of BTS, RM, was spotted with a young woman at Seoul Mall," JiHee continues.

" _OoOoo!_ " V says, wiggling his eyebrows, as the rest of BTS looks at Joonie surprised.

"This is a picture taken by our best gossip reporter, MiNa," JinSoo says.

The picture on the TV shows Joonie and me when he was grabbing me by the shoulders and looking into my eyes as I looked up at him, smiling.

"Wait, you two," J-Hope asks, pointing to my brother and I, "Are dating?" Joonie and I just remain in silence in reply.

"My ship has sailed! NamHee or MinJoon! I haven't decided!" V fanboys.

"I'm so happy for both of you!" Jin exclaims as he bear hugs us both.

Jimin looks at me confused, after Jin lets my brother and me free, and mouths, 'I thought you two were siblings?'

'We are!' I mouth back.

I turn slightly to talk to Joonie. "I thought you were going to take care of the reporter," I state coldly, as I narrow my eyes.

"I tried but she ran off." He replies just as coldly while narrowing his eyes until our expressions were exactly the same.

"Then you should have run after her!" I yell, with a slight fire in my eyes.

"I don't know where she went!" Joonie yells back, also with a slight fire in his eyes.

"Why does this feel like some sort of cliche K-drama or fanfiction?" Jungkook murmers.

"The couple is fighting now!" V exclaims, still lowkey fanboying.

"WE AREN'T A COUPLE!" I yell, standing up.


	20. Chapter 20 - Twitter

{Recap: "WE AREN'T A COUPLE!" I yell, standing up.}

"Y-you aren't a c-couple?" J-Hope stutters, shocked by my sudden outburst.

"So, what does that mean?" Jungkook asks.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you but... MinHee and I are siblings," Oppa says.

"Guess I have to destroy my ship now..." V sighs.

"They do look slightly similar. If you remember RM's actual hair color, MinHee has the same one. And their eye colors are exactly the same color. Also when they were arguing, they were making the same expression! It's really obvious, I'm surprised we didn't see it!" Jin exclaims.

"At least I'm glad you guys aren't thinking we're a couple anymore..." I smile slightly.

"She has the same smile! And dimples too!" Jin continues.

Suddenly I hear a voice from next to me. "You guys only just realized they were siblings?" I turn to look next to me and it was Suga, who just woke up.

"Yes?" V says uncertainly.

"You knew? Why didn't you tell us?" Jin asks unfearingly.

"It's kind of obvious. They look similar enough to tell. They also make the same expressions. I thought it was obvious, but you guys are a bunch of idiots." Suga explains.

"Don't we need to clear this all up?" Jimin asks.

Before anyone could answer, RM's phone rings. The caller on the screen has the name PD-nim. It must be their manager.

Joonie picks it up and puts his call on speaker but is still slightly hesitant.

"Rap Monster..." The boys' manager says sternly. Joonie flinches in response. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No." My brother says into the phone.

"Then who were you with on the news?" Their manager aks.

"My younger sister..." Joonie says quietly.

"Ah! So that was your oh-so-famous younger sister? We need to correct this or the hate will never stop!" Their manager exclaims. "You guys use whatever social media and I'll try to make a public announcement."

"Alright, Manager-nim!" The boys chorus, except for Suga, who had taken special interest in his phone.

Their manager hangs up, and then V takes out his phone and takes a group selfie with all of us, including me who doesn't have a mask on.

V types and apparently posts something, as my phone vibrates from the notification. Sure enough, it was our group selfie.

It said, "Group selfie with a special guest, RM-hyung's little sister! V~~"

Now my face is exposed to the internet. Great. Fantastic. Amazing.

At least they aren't saying my brother and I are dating. The comments piled up quickly, saying that they saw the news. Some didn't believe us while some did.

"I hope that cleared up the situation! Now, what do you want to do?" Jin says.


	21. Chapter 21 - Ice Cream

{Recap: "I hope that cleared up the situation! Now, what do you want to do?" Jin says.}

"Ice Cream!" J-Hope and V exclaim.

"We could do that. There is a new place that opened not that long ago." RM agrees, nodding his head.

"Let's go!" Jungkook exclaims.

We all split into groups, making sure to put on masks, hats, and sunglasses. I only put on a snapback and a mask.

Our groups ending up being RM Oppa and me, Suga and Jin, J-Hope and V, and Jimin and Jungkook. My brother and I leave first, with Jimin and Jungkook, and then J-Hope and V with Suga and Jin on the other sidewalk.

As we were walking, I felt a stare on me and I turned around to see Jimin was the one that was staring at me. We made brief eye contact before he looks away quickly.

When we arrive, we separate into two separate tables to avoid people recognizing us. Jimin, Jungkook, Joonie, and I at one and J-Hope, V, Suga, and Jin at the other.

We all communicate through a group chat.

•

_ System _   
_'MinHee' has been added to the group chat by 'ShortMochi'_

  
_ Tae _   
_MINHEE'S HERE!_

_ MinHee _   
_Yep :D_

_ Unknown1 _   
_its obvious shes here tae_

_ Unknown2  _   
_What did you guys get?_

_ MinHee _   
_I got Green Tea ice cream!_

_ Unknown1 _   
_mint chip_

_ GodOfDestructionOppa _   
_Nepolitian!_

_ ShortMochi _   
_Rocky Road!_

_ Tae _   
_Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough!_

_ MinHee _   
_Are you sure you don't mean Chocolate_ _Chip_ _Kookie Dough?_

_ Unknown2 _   
_*ignores comment*_

_ Seokjinnie _   
_Vanilla..._

_ Unknown3 _   
_Rainbow Sherbert!_

_ MinHee _   
_Wait! I have three unknowns! Who's who?_

_ Unknown1 _   
_suga_

_ System _   
_'Unknown1' changed to 'SugaCookies'_

  
_Unknown2_   
_Jungkook!_

_ System _   
_'_ _Unknown2' changed to 'Kookie'_

  
_ Unknown3 _   
_I'm your hope, your angel, J-Hope!_

_ System _   
_'Unknown3' changed to 'Hopie!'_

  
_GodOfDestructionOppa_   
_What did you get Kook?_

_ Kookie _   
_Cookies and Cream... No jokes though, please._

  
_ MinHee _   
_...IT'S KOOKIES AND CREAM, NOT COOKIES AND CREAM!!!!_

  
_Kookie_  
 _*whines* I said no jokessssss..._ ( ≧Д≦ _)_

  
_ MinHee _   
_I'm sorryyy Kookieee -3-_

•

All of the sudden, a waitress comes up to my table and puts the bill on the table. She looks up at us and recognizes me.

"You're that girl that was on the news with Oppa! Aren't you supposed to be Oppa's sister!" She exclaims, as I almost puke from her calling my own brother "Oppa".

"I got this, guys!" I say, grabbing my wallet.

The waitress seemed annoyed that I ignored her.

"Don't try to fool us ARMYs," she says with a low voice. I simply ignore her and get the money out. "You're only a fake bitch who wants attention and feels like can get anything she wants!" The waitress exclaims.

I look over at Joonie in a silent plea for help, and all he does is glance behind the waitress and tilt his head slightly. I glance back to see a figure behind the woman, and a soft smirk covers my features.

"Are you describing yourself to her or...?" A voice comes from behind her. The waitress whirls around to see Suga standing there with his mask slightly down, revealing his face.

"Suga Oppa! She was being so mea-" Suga cuts off the waitress.

"Shut up, stupid bitch. I heard every. single. $%^*#!^. thing. you. said. I also called your manager." Suga slightly smirks.

"Ara! How dare you be mean to a customer!" The manager comes through and drags her away. The manager comes back with an apologetic smile on her face. "I'm sorry about her. Anything you need?"

"No, we're fine." my brother says, smiling underneath his mask.

The manager leaves us at our table and we finish our ice cream and get ready to leave. We split into our new groups who are Jimin and me, V and Jungkook, Jin and Joonie, J-hope and Suga. I wait with Jimin to leave.


	22. Chapter 22 - Pounding

{Recap: We split into our new groups who are Jimin and me, V and Jungkook, Jin and Joonie, J-hope and Suga. I wait with Jimin to leave.}

We stand outside the ice cream shop, with our masks on. I feel the urge to say something, but I remain silent. We waited until the other groups left and then we left.

The sidewalks were crowded more usual, so Jimin and I stayed close to each other.

I suddenly trip over a foot that stepped out in front of me. I close my eyes and brace for the impact. I wait to hit the ground, but I don't. Instead, I feel a hand catch me.

"Be more careful next time," Jimin whispers into my ear. I feel my heart start to pound and my face starts to heat up, and I'm thankful I'm wearing a mask.

"T-thanks," I say quickly. I hear a buzz coming from my phone, and I open my phone to see a text from my brother.

• 

_ GodOfDestructionOppa _

_Where are you guys?! Everyone else is here!_

_MinHee_

_We're coming!_

• _  
_

Jimin reads the text over my shoulder. "You want to race?" He asks, slightly smirking.

The apartment is only around three blocks away from the ice cream parlor and we already walked one block so we'll only run around two blocks.

"You're on!" I exclaim.

Jimin takes off leaving me behind, and I take off after him. "Park Jimin! Get your ass back here!" I yell after him.

He just laughs as he keeps running faster. I start pumping my legs faster as fast as I can in an attempt to catch up to him.

People look at us strangely as I chase after him, but I don't care. I need to catch up with him.

I can see the apartment building now. I'm only an arm's length away from Jimin but I still can't catch up. He beats me there, but just barely. I look up and I see that Jimin is just as exhausted as I am.

I make eye contact with Jimin and he gives me a crazy smile and I burst out laughing. He starts laughing along and Joonie walks towards us and seems confused why Jimin and I are laughing. He just accepts it and lets us laugh.

"At least you guys came back fine." He mutters.

"Sorry, for being late!" I barely exclaim, for my loss of breath.

"They're finally here!" J-Hope exclaims as the other walk to us.

"Were you waiting long?" Jimin asks after he recovers his breath.

"Yes! Veeeerrrryyyy long!" V exclaims.

"I liked being with you guys! Hang out later?" I ask.

"Sure!" Jin exclaims.

"See you guys later!" I exclaim as I run up to my apartment.

After I walk in and lock my door behind me, I see the piece of paper that I left on the counter and I remember. "Oh, yeah..."


	23. Chapter 23 - MallFriend

{Recap: After I walk in and lock my door behind me, I see the piece of paper on the counter and I remember. "Oh, yeah..."}

I grab the paper on the counter and unfold it. It says on it, "Text me! (xxx) xxx-xxxx"

I grab my phone and enter the number.

•

_ Contact added _

_'Unknown' changed to 'MallFriend'_

_ MinHee _   
_Hello?_

  
_ MallFriend _   
_Who is this?_

  
_ MinHee _   
_I'm that person you gave your number to in the mall!_

_ MallFriend _   
_Oh! Okayyy!_

_ MinHee _   
_I never told you my name! It's Kim MinHee!_

_ MallFriend _

__And as you know, I'm Lee SooYun._ _

  
_ MinHee _   
_Do you want to meet up somewhere?_

  
_ MallFriend _   
_How about the park near Seoul Mall?_

  
_ MinHee _   
_See you there!_

•

I set my phone down and grab my mask. I slip it on as I walk out to the parking lot and get into my car.

I quickly arrive at the park and sit on a bench. I pull out my phone and text SooYun.

•

_ MinHee _   
_I'm here!_

  
_ MallFriend _   
_I just arrived! Where are you?_

  
_ MinHee _   
_I'm sitting on a bench._

  
_MallFriend_   
_Oh! I see you!_

•

I see SooYun and she runs over to the bench and sits down next to me.

"Hi, SooYun!" I exclaim.

"MinHee? Why are you wearing a mask?" She asks, slightly pointing at my mask.

"Reasons..." I sigh.

"Tell me!" She exclaims. I shake my head 'No'. "Pleaseee?" She whines.

"Fine. Did you watch the news?" I ask.

"Omo! That was you?" She nearly yells.

"Shhh!" I exclaim while nodding my head.

"So you and RM are dating?" She asks curiously.

"No! That was my brother! He just... looks like RM when he has a mask on!" I make an excuse quickly.

"Oh. That makes sense!" She says.

We continue to talk for a while until the sun's about to set.

"It was nice to talk to you!" SooYun smiles.

"It was nice!" I smile back.

"I have to go, so I'll see you later!" SooYun exclaims.

"See you!" I yell as she runs off.

I sigh slightly after she runs off. I have work tomorrow. It's sometimes nice to have the job I have. I don't have work whenever the group I'm working with has days off. Tomorrow we really need to practice for DNA. Otherwise, we should be fine. I'm only teaching them the choreography for only two of the songs for their concert, after all.

I sigh as I stand up and start to walk to my car. I open my car door and sit down in my car. I quickly hook my AUX cord to my phone and start my BTS music playlist.

I drive home blasting my BTS music and maybe slightly annoying or entertaining other people.

My favorite, Dope, comes on and I start quietly singing along.

_**Ireon ge bangtan seutail** _   
_**Geojitmal wackdeulgwaneun dalla** _   
_**Maeiri hustle life** _   
_**I gotta make it fire, baby** _   
_**Reon ge bangtan seutail** _   
_**Geojitmal wackdeulgwaneun dalla** _   
_**Maeiri hustle life** _   
_**I gotta make it, gotta gotta make it** _   
_**Nan jom jjeoreo!** _   
_**Say what?** _   
_**Say woah, woah** _   
_**Say what?** _   
_**Jjeoreo!** _

I arrive at the apartment building, just as the song's finishing. Perfect timing!

I run into the apartment building, saying hello to the others I run by, I run up to the second floor, which is the floor my apartment is on, and I run into my apartment, remembering to lock the door behind me.

I run through the hallway, to my bedroom and promptly fell asleep on my bed.


	24. Chapter 24 - Dreams

{Recap: I run through the hallway, to my bedroom and promptly fell asleep on my bed.}

I wake up in a dark place, so dark I can barely see my hand in front of my face.

As my eyes adjust, I see I'm in a nice room, with a bed, toys, and even a bathroom. But, there's only one window and it lets in barely any light.

I can barely see the light switch, and I try to reach it, but I can't. I try standing on my tippy toes to see if I can, but I still can't.

I sit in defeat, and I sigh as I pout. Then I realize, I shouldn't be here.

I see the doorknob and I stand to try and open the door. I reach for the doorknob and I can reach it. I can reach the doorknob but not the light switch. Go figure. I try to turn the doorknob, but it's locked.

I sit on the bed and find out it's really comfortable. I lay on it and slowly fall asleep.

I wake up to a bright light coming from the window. There's a platter of waffles with a note on a tray that's on a dresser. I read the note "The door's unlocked. Feel free to wander around the building. Don't try to escape."

I gulp nervously and I take the waffles. I try them and they're really good! I finish the rest quickly and then see some clothes at the edge of the bed.

I look at the tag to check size, but instead, it says, "Courtesy of #######, Branch Scorpio." I look at it confused as I can't read a part of it, but I shrug it off.

I try on the clothes and they're a perfect size and they're my style.

I smile softly and I walk over to the door to try the doorknob again. I turn it and it opens.

On the other side of the door, I am greeted by an empty hallway full of doors. How anticlimactic.

I look up and down the hallway and see a couple people dressed in all black run past the hallway.

Suddenly, a voice comes from behind me. "You're finally about!"

I turn around to see the smirking face of the man who kidnapped me.

♢

I wake up in a cold sweat. I turn to look at the time and it's two a.m. I try to fall asleep, but I can't.

_'I really hate those dreams...'_ I sigh quietly.

Suddenly, my stomach growls. I stand up and walk to my refrigerator. I open it and see some bibimbap and kimchi. I stick it in the microwave and set the timer for one minute.

I wait for a minute, and then take it out. I eat it slowly and walk back to back to bed to try and fall asleep.

I still can't sleep. I sigh and take out my phone to read some fanfics. I start reading and before I know it, it's time to leave for work.

I sigh as I get ready. _'Great thing is that I had to stop reading at a cliffhanger...'_

I run outside to my car and start driving to work.


	25. Chapter 25 - Ransom

{Recap: I run outside to my car and start driving to work.}

I arrive and want to collapse and fall asleep. I barely know the Anpanman routine, which is another bonus! To top it all off, the boys were late!

To warm up, I put on my orange and silver headphones and turn on my K-Pop playlist. The first song that comes on is Blood, Sweat, and Tears by BTS, a.k.a. the boys that are late.

I smirk slightly and do the choreography along with it. I follow J-Hope's choreography for Blood, Sweat, and Tears. After the song finishes, I turn around to see if they've arrived yet, but I don't see anyone.

The next song is I Need U, and this time, I follow Jimin's choreography. As I finish, I hear clapping from behind me, and I turn around quickly.

I see BTS standing behind me, giving me a round of applause.

"I Need U, I'm guessing?" Jimin asks.

"And we all know who's choreography that is!" Joonie smirks teasingly, and I shoot a small glare back at him.

"At least she's a better dancer than you, hyung!" V exclaims. Joonie then hits him in the back of the head, causing V to whine in complaint.

I giggle slightly as I say, "Alright, show me how much you know the choreography for Anpanman!"

The boys get into their positions to start, and then I turn on the music. From the looks of it, they know some from shooting their music video, but not much.

"Alright, so this is how you do this part," I say as I begin teaching them the rest of the dance.

**~Time Skip~**

I collapse on my bed after I make it home. I drag myself to take a shower since I was sweaty.

After I take a shower, I put on my pajamas and fall asleep.

♢

I once again see the man that kidnapped me. "Hello. Enjoying your stay?" He asks.

"No! I hate it here!" I yell as I stomp my foot.

"That's too bad," he frowns slightly and then his face brightens up. "I'm Mr. Baek Haneul, and I already know who you are! You're Kim MinHee!"

"One, it's kind of creepy that you know my name. Two, why am I here?" I ask.

"So we can have someone to use as a ransom!" Mr. Baek Haneul exclaims.

"What's a ransom?" I ask, confused.

"You'll know when you're older! Now back to your room!" He exclaims as he pushes me back into my room, slams the door, and locks it behind me.

I look around the room and see some things I didn't notice before. There's a mini-fridge stocked up with cup ramen, kimchi, and all of my favorite drinks, a wardrobe, kitchenette, and a shower in the bathroom that has plenty of shampoo and conditioner.

I could live in here for ages! But, I need to escape.


	26. Chapter 26 - Hyejin and Ms. Hana

{Recap: I could live in here for ages! But, I need to escape.}

I look around the room, seeing if there is an easy way out.

I spot the window, but it's too high up. Either way, from this distance, it looks like it's plexiglass.

I glance around again, but still no ways out.

I sigh and lay on my bed. I then hear footsteps walk past my door.

I walk over to my door and I peek through the keyhole. I slightly feel like someone from those secret agent movies as I slightly smirk.

I then see the people stop at the door kitty-corner to mine. Two of the people in black go through the door and come out dragging a fifty-something man.

"N-no! D-don't k-kill me!" the man shouts.

Suddenly, a soft and melodic female voice starts speaking. "We won't hurt you. We only want to ask some questions."

"O-oh. Alright..." The man suddenly agrees.

They then walk past again, while dragging the man with them. 'Is this some sort of a secret organization?'

I see someone stop in front of my door, and I quickly jump back.

The person knocks on my door.

"What do you want?" I ask cautiously.

"To ask some questions." The same soft and melodic voice says.

"Uhm, okay..." I reply.

The door swings open to reveal a woman that appears in her mid-twenties. She has long light brown hair with a dark blue dyed ombre at the tips of her hair, doe-shaped eyes with silver contacts, some light eyeliner with blue eyeshadow, and a suspicious belt of knives at her waist that I don't really like.

"Can you follow me?" the woman asks while holding out her hand.

I nod slightly and grab her hand. "You're very pretty," I say shyly.

She giggles slightly. "Thank you!" She smiles.

We walk past rooms with white walls, and with nothing in them except for two chairs and a table between the chairs. Some of the rooms contained people answering questions, but some had people who were leaning into people's faces and their eyes were changing color.

We finally arrived at a room that was very different from the other rooms. It was painted a sky blue, and there were clouds and rainbows painted onto the blue walls. There were stuffed animals scattered around the room as well. The only thing similar in this room was the table and two chairs in the middle of the room.

The woman sits in one of the chairs, and gestures for me to sit at the one across the table from her.

After I sit down, she smiles widely. "What's your name?" the woman smiles.

"Why should I tell you?" I ask.

"I'll tell you my name! It's Myung Hyejin, but just call me Hyejin or Four. I don't like being called Ms. Hyejin or Ms. Myung. It makes me sound old!" Hyejin laughs.

"I'm Kim MinHee..." I say quietly.

"MinHee? That's a pretty name!" Hyejin smiles.

"Thanks..." I murmur shyly.

"Do you have any siblings?" Hyejin asks.

"One. An older broth-" I get interrupted by a woman charging through the door.

"Blue Specter Four! You know I'm supposed to interrogate her!" the other woman exclaims. She has a green ombre at the tips of her black hair, that strangely went with her stormy gray eyes, and she had some light black eyeliner on with some green eyeshadow.

"Well, Green Siren Three, I decided to do the honors myself. You don't do very well while interrogating children." Hyejin retorts.

"Well, Branch Scorpio Alpha said that I-"

"It's not like you'll accomplish anything anyway. Be my guest." Hyejin says.

"Thank you." the woman says as she stalks over, her heels clicking behind her.

"I'm Three, but I'll give you the honor of calling me Ms. Hana."

"Alright, Ms. Hana." I grit my teeth.

Ms. Hana sat down in the chair Hyejin had been previously sitting in.

"What's your name?" Ms. Hana asks.

"Why should I tell you?" I retort.

"Because I told you to." Ms. Hana says.

"I rather not," I say simply.

"Tell me." Ms. Hana says while leaning forward, and her eyes start shifting through the colors of the rainbow, enticing me to answer.

"Kim MinHee," I say, falling into a dreamlike state.

"Great." Ms. Hana smiles a cat-like smile. "Now, do you know why you're here?"

"For a ransom of some sort. Mr. Hanuel told me." I reply dreamily.

"Do you have any siblings?" Ms. Hana asks.

"One. An older brother. His name is Kim Namjoon."

"How old are you?"

"Seven. Namjoonie Oppa is 10."

"What are your parents' names?"

"Kim Kangmin and Paek Yoonlee."

"One more question. Do you-"

"I think that's enough questions, Green Siren Three." Hyejin cuts off Ms. Hana.

"Tch. Alright." Ms. Hana says as her eyes go back to stormy gray, and she stands up from the chair.

I snap out of the trance, and I remember what happened. "Ms. Hana. It isn't very nice to force people to answer questions."

"I had to." Ms. Hana smirks.

"MinHee, let's go." Hyejin grabs onto my wrist and drags me out of the room.

"Hyejin, are you okay?" I ask Hyejin as I notice her pained expression.

"I'm fine, MinHee." Hyejin fakes a smile.

I decide to play along with her act. "Oh, alright!"

We stop in front of my door, and my name appeared on the plaque next to the door.

"Was that there before?" I ask.

"No, it wasn't. We have holographic technology." Hyejin answers plainly.

"Holographic?" I ask, confused.

"It means it looks like it's there, but it really isn't. Try touching it."

I touch the plaque to feel for the bumps from the letters, but I feel nothing. Instead, some of the letters go onto my hand.

"Wow..." My eyes widen.

"It's really cool, isn't it?" Hyejin asks, still faking a smile.

"It is!" I exclaim.

"I have to leave you in your room. I'm sorry." Hyejin smiles apologetically.

"It's alright," I say as I step into the room, and Hyejin locks the door behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Organization is heavily inspired by the game, To The Edge of The Sky. The class names and abilities is all that I was inspired by.


	27. Chapter 27 - Too Many

{Recap: "It's alright," I say as I step into the room, and Hyejin locks the door behind me.}

I wake up, shivering, remembering the glare of Ms. Hana.

_'What's causing the dreams to come back?'_ I ask myself.

I still need to tell Namjoonie Oppa about the dreams coming back. _'I'll tell him at practice...'_

I roll out of bed and run to grab some cereal. I pour the milk into the cereal and quickly sip it from the bowl.

I run out from my apartment, locking the door behind me, and run down the stairs of the apartment building.

I briskly move towards my car and open the door, sitting on the seat. I drive to BigHit, and when I get inside, I show my ID to the front desk as usual and walk towards the studio.

This time, the boys were here first, and they were practicing.

I walked in when they were in the middle of practicing Fake Love.

"You guys have it down!" I exclaimed when they finished.

"Thanks, MinHee." Joonie smiles.

"No problem! Now you guys should try Anpanman!" I say, and I turn on the music.

They dance along perfectly, which surprises me that they improved so much in one day.

"You'll be all ready for your concert in a couple days!" I exclaim while clapping my hands excitedly.

I'm lucky I'll be backstage for the concert since I'll help with their makeup.

"I'll be watching from backstage, so you better do it perfectly!" I tease them.

"We'll do it perfectly, of course!" Jin exclaims.

I toss them each a water bottle that I had in my bag since they looked tired. They sit down, as they drink from their water bottle, while I grab one for myself and sit with them.

"Are you guys nervous at all?" I ask after I take a drink of water.

"Not really, because I know ARMYs will support us no matter what!" Jimin smiles his eye-smile.

"Sort of, but as Jimin said, I know ARMYs will still love and support us if we mess up." Namjoonie Oppa smiles, revealing his dimples.

"Not at all!" V exclaims, smiling his signature box smile.

I giggle slightly as I exclaim, "At least you're excited!"

"Yes, we are excited to perform for our ARMYs!" J-Hope shouts.

Then, the dreams hit me again, reminding me that I need to talk to my brother.

"U-um, O-Oppa? Can I talk to y-you in p-private?" I stutter nervously.

He seems to notice the look in my eyes and nod his in understanding.

The others watch us walk outside of the studio and into one of the separate practice rooms that were empty.

Joonie closes the door behind us, and I hope we won't have any interruptions.

"What is it MinHee?" He asks.

"The dreams... I had more..." I murmur quietly.

Joonie looks at me perplexed. "How many?" He asks.

"Two dreams... three if you count one flashback..." I wince slightly.

Joonie sighs as he starts to think.

**** ~RM'S POV~ ** **

_'Usually, she has multiple dreams or flashbacks if that organization becomes active or if something bad is about to happen to MinHee. What is going to happen?'_


	28. Chapter 28 - Eavesdroppers

{Recap: 'Usually she has multiple dreams or flashbacks if that organization becomes active or if something bad is about to happen to MinHee. What is going to happen?'}

**~MINHEE'S POV~**

Joonie suddenly pulls me into an embrace.

"MinHee. We'll figure this out. I promise." Joonie says while slightly swaying.

As Joonie and I are hugging I hear a thud and some frantic whispering from outside the door. Joonie seems like he heard it as well, and I slip out of our embrace.

I open the door to see five men sitting outside the door with guilty expressions written all over their faces.

"We weren't trying to eavesdrop on you!" V exclaims frantically.

"Shut up!" Jimin whisper-shouts at V, which isn't very effective.

"You do know I can hear you. I'm standing right in front of you." I laugh slightly.

"Hyung, you messed it all up!" Jungkook whisper-shouts at Jimin.

"I can still hear you," I say, laughing at their silliness.

"Now you've messed it up, Jungkook!" Jin and J-Hope whisper-shout at Jungkook.

They keep up their whisper-shout argument as I walk past them

I see that Suga is the only one who remained where we were, but he's sleeping.

"Tell the boys to be ready for some more practicing tomorrow to make sure their dances are perfect," I whisper at Joonie who appeared behind me.

I then sneak past Suga, trying not to wake him up, lest the wrath of Suga is awakened.

I open the door and close it behind it behind quietly.

I walk out of BigHit and walk out to my car, opening the door and sitting on the seat when I arrive at the car.

I drive back to the apartments quickly so that I might sneak in some more sleep, all I hope is that I don't have another dream.

I park my car and then walking into the building, greeting the others that live there. I briskly walk up to the second floor, which is where my apartment is. I open my apartment door and walk into my apartment, locking the door behind me.

I walk down the hallway that leads to my bedroom and promptly walk into my bedroom and collapse on my bed.

After lying there for a minute, I hear my stomach growl. I groan slightly and drag myself off my bed and towards my kitchen.

I look at my phone for a recipe for jajangmyeon. As I start searching, an article catches my eye.

When I look at the title, I inhale sharply and my eyes widen.

_'The clothes tag...'_

_"Courtesy of Chimera, Branch Scorpio"_

I stumble backward and my phone falls out my hands, skidding across the floor.

I hit my head on the overhead cabinet as I catch myself on the kitchen counter.

My phone faces upwards and it says, on it in bold, large type, **"The Organization Chimera is on the move again!"**


	29. Chapter 29 - Remember Your Status!

{Recap: My phone faces upwards, and it says in bold, large type, **"The Organization Chimera is on the move again!"** }

I shake my head slightly, trying to convince myself that this a different Chimera.

'They can't be back! Can they? It was thirteen years ago...'

I push that thought to the back of my mind, as I pick up my phone examining it for any cracks.

I see it isn't cracked and continue looking for a recipe.

I find an easy recipe, and I start it.

After about half an hour, I finish it and put the jajangmyeon in a bowl.

I bring the jajangmyeon to my room so I can eat it while lying in bed.

I start eating while scrolling through twitter on my phone. I see some interesting posts and like them. I quickly check BTS's twitter to see if there's anything new, and there are only a couple selfies that I haven't seen yet. I like them and then set my phone down, and then stare at the ceiling while eating.

I finish my food and bring my bowl into the kitchen, then go back to my bed to look out of my window and out onto the streets of Seoul.

There are some cars on the street and people walking on the sidewalk, some couples. You could tell who were couples by the way that they were looking at each other or holding hands.

_'I wish I could be like them someday...'_ I sigh as I begin to fall asleep.

♢

My room was tidied up, and there are two posters on the wall that weren't there before.

One had a tree on it that said "Chimera" on the trunk and had five words in the branches of the tree. Scorpio, Olympus, Zero, Doomsday, and Pluto.

I then remembered the tag on my clothes. "Courtesy of Chimera, Branch Scorpio."

I then glance at the poster again.

_'So Chimera is the name of the organization as a whole and the head. Scorpio, Olympus, Zero, Doomsday, and Pluto are the names of the different branches of the organization. Branch Scorpio must be the branch that kidnapped me then...'_

I then look over at the second poster. It had a pyramid with eight layers, in the top layer it said, Alpha. It went down from there, the next one saying Beta, Omega, Branch Alpha, Brach Beta, Employees, Slaves, and the finally, Prisoners.

There was also a red arrow directing to the bottom tier. Written below was, "Remember your status!"

"So I'm a prisoner, huh? Hmpf." I pout slightly.

I grab some cup ramen and add hot water to it.

I eat the ramen quickly and then fall asleep to the silence that covered the room like a thick cloud.

♢

I wake up to the sound of my alarm buzzing angrily at me. I turn my alarm off and groan slightly. I slip on some clothes and not even bother to put on makeup today. I shove a protein bar into my mouth as I walk out to my car.

I arrive at the BigHit building and pull into the parking lot just before the boys' van pulled in.

I walk inside and show the receptionist my ID. Then, I run towards my studio. Moments later, the boys burst inside, and we start practicing.


	30. Chapter 30 - Sugar Sweet Café

{Recap: I walk inside and show the receptionist my ID. Then, I run towards my studio. Moments later, the boys burst inside, and we start practicing.}

When we finish practicing, their dances are perfect, for both Anpanman and Fake Love.

The boys quickly say goodbye and dash out of the studio, leaving me behind. They mentioned some sort of photoshoot, which I understand.

I head out of the studio and towards my car. I drive home nervously, glancing around. I shake my head telling myself that Chimera isn't here and they're not going to kidnap me again.

I walk into the apartment building, not greeting others, which is unusual. I walk up to my apartment, still slightly glancing around.

I open my door and lock it behind me. I sigh slightly from relief.

My phone rings and I look at the contact name. It's my brother, and I pick it up quickly.

"MinHee?" He asks.

"Yeah, what's up Oppa?" I reply.

"Did you see the article about... them?" He asks nervously.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I reply simply.

"That's good. There's something else I want to ask you about." He says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Do you want to come along to our post-concert dinner? We have a separate room reserved just in case."

"Sure!" I exclaim.

"Alright, just make sure you meet us backstage after the concert."

"I'll see you there!" I exclaim.

"See you!" My brother exclaims as he hangs up.

I look out of my window to see empty streets, as most people aren't out of work yet.

I love living in a quieter part of Seoul.

I sigh slightly and then my phone buzzes. I look at my notification, and it's a text from JaeEun.

•

_ Bestie~ _   
_Can we hang out?_

__ MinHee _ _   
__Sure! Where?_ _

  
_ Bestie~ _   
_You know that new café that we've wanted to go to for a while?_

_ MinHee _   
_Sugar Sweet Café?_

  
_ Bestie~ _   
_That's the one!_

_ MinHee _   
_I'll see you there!_

•

I shut off my phone as run down the stairs, and I start walking to the café.

I arrive outside of Sugar Sweet Café, and I notice JaeEun sitting inside. She already ordered her drink, and she notices me, waving for me to come inside.

I walk inside and immediately notice the music that's playing. It's the song Coffee by BTS.

I smile slightly as my brother's rap comes on. I walk up to the counter and ironically order a caramel macchiato.

I grab my drink and sit down across from JaeEun. We start fangirling together about the new dance practice video that came out.

"Did you see Suga's new hair color? It's white!" JaeEun exclaims.

"And all the rest of the members were wearing hats! They must have new hair colors as well!" I speculate.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a man wearing all black walk in front of the café. He has black ripped jeans, a black shirt, black converse, black mask, and some dark brown hair with orange highlights slightly poking out from underneath a black snapback.

He noticed me, and he seemed surprised at first. He winked at me and walked inside.

He struts right up to the cashier to order. "One white mocha, please."

"Sure thing. That'll be 4,209 won. I can give you a discount, though," the cashier winks.

"Um, no thanks," the man says quietly.

"Come on! I know I've seen you on TV before!" She whines.

"I've never been on TV." He averts his eyes.

"Hmph. Just give me the 4,209 won."

He hands her the money and receives his drink.

He makes a bee-line straight to our table. I look at JaeEun in confusion and she just shrugs back, obviously confused as well.

He pulls up a chair and sits down next to me.

"Hello!" he exclaims, his eyes twinkling.

"Do I know you?" I ask.

"Of course!" He eye-smiles and pulls down his mask to reveal...


	31. Chapter 31 - White Mocha

{Recap: "Of course!" He smiles, and pulls down his mask to reveal...}

Jimin?!

JaeEun seems surprised, but suddenly her expression changes to a sly smile.

"I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." JaeEun announces while standing up.

As she leaves, she winks at me and I know exactly why.

Oh, that sly _fox_.

"What did you order?" Jimin asks, pointing at my cup.

"A caramel machiatto. You?" I ask.

"White mocha!" He orders and then takes a long sip from his drink.

"What were you doing around here?" I ask him. "I thought you had a photoshoot."

"Well, Jin hyung, Jungkook, V, and RM hyung did. They didn't need me, Hoseok hyung, and Suga hyung." Jimin explains.

"Jimin, you might want to put your mask up," I suggest when I see people who walk past the building notice Jimin.

"Good idea." He replies as he puts his mask back on.

"What were you doing before you got here?" I ask.

"Wandering around the city." He shrugs.

"Are you sure you weren't stalking me?" I tease.

"W-what? I-I'm not a s-stalker!" He loudly exclaims and slams his hands against the table while standing up, knocking over his chair.

I see a girl with purple streaks in her hair stumble suddenly in surprise, almost dropping her drink, and glares at Jimin.

"Sorry..." Jimin mumbles and starts to sit down, forgetting he knocked over his chair, and falls to the ground.

I start laughing at him, and he starts to blush and laugh along.

JaeEun picks that moment to walk in and ends up seeing Jimin on the floor with his chair and me, laughing and almost out of breath while threatening to fall out my chair.

She slightly smirks and does a fist-pump in celebration. She then sits down, still smirking, and waits for us to recover while sipping her drink.

Jimin stops laughing to catch his breath while picking up his chair, and he sits in it.

"So, what did you guys talk about?" JaeEun curiously asks.

"I called him a stalker!" I giggle.

"Which I am not!" Jimin replies.

"Yes, you are!" I exclaim teasingly.

"Arguing like a couple already..." JaeEun murmurs dreamily.

I see Jimin's face start to flush as I shoot JaeEun a quick death glare.

"Well, I'm going to go and leave you two to your fun," JaeEun says as she stands up.

"You're taking me with you!" I exclaim as I stand up.

"No, you're not!" JaeEun exclaims as she pushes me back down on my chair as she runs off.

"Hey, come back here!" I yell as I run after her with my unfinished drink in hand.

** ~JIMIN'S POV~ ** ** **

I slightly sigh as I see MinHee chase JaeEun out of the store.

"She really is something isn't she.." I murmur as I stare dreamily at the retreating dot, that is MinHee, run off into the distance.


	32. Chapter 32 - Make-Up

{Recap: "She really is something isn't she.." I murmer as I stare dreamily at the retreating dot, that is MinHee, run off into the distance.}

** ~MINHEE'S POV~ **

It's the day of BTS's concert.

I walk over to the building where they would be performing and see a line of people that's almost two blocks long. Most of them look like they camped out overnight.

I walk up to the back door of the building and show my work I.D. to the security, and they let me in.

I walk into the make-up room and see one other make-up stylist waiting.

"Oh, you're here! Good thing too, RM's and Jimin's make-up artist couldn't make it!" she exclaimed. She has long dark brown hair with purple streaks and hazel colored eyes.

"Hi, I'm Kim MinHee." I smile.

"I'm Kang YunJi that's Oh Bora over there," she says as she points to a wall and a girl that looks sixteen-ish, and who I assume is Bora, pokes her head out from behind the wall and waves. "And my twin brother Kang EunTaek... EunTaek!"

A boy that looks exactly like YunJi walks out from the same wall that Bora was behind.

He had the same dark brown hair and hazel eyes as YunJi, and he had dyed his hair a silver with purple streaks and has piercings.

Bora then quietly walks out behind EunTaek, looking at me curiously.

"EunTaek and I are twenty and Bora is nineteen. There's another make-up artist, as I mentioned, her name is SooYun and she's twenty-two." YunJi says.

"I'm twenty-one," I reply as I realize what YunJi said.

_'That SooYun was also one year older than me...'_

"Do you mean Lee SooYun?" I ask.

"Yeah! Do you know her?" YunJi exclaims.

"Yeah," I reply.

"Oh! That's great!" YunJi exclaims.

Finally, EunTaek speaks up. "I think we've done enough bonding for now. We should get started on our job."

"Right! Okay, so, Bora, you'll be doing V and J-Hope's make-up. EunTaek, you'll do Suga and Jin's make-up, and... MinHee, who's make-up do you want to do?"

"I'm fine with either," I shrug.

"Okay, so you'll have Jimin, but if I take too long on Jungkook, you can do RM's makeup."

"Alright!" I exclaim as I walk over to where the boys are sitting, and I tap Jimin on the shoulder.

"Hm?" Jimin looks up at me.

"Hello! I'll be your make-up artist today!" I exclaim while making mini jazz-hands.

Jimin smiles his eye-smile, "Great! Let's get started!" He walks over to a chair and plops down on it. Jimin slowly closes his eyes and starts smiling to himself.

I take out his foundation and put it on him softly, finishing quite quickly.

I grab his eyeshadow pallette and apply the eyeshadow to the brush. I brush the eyeshadow onto his eyelid lightly, and Jimin starts to slightly laugh.

"What's so funny?" I ask as I continue applying the eyeshadow.

"The way you apply the makeup! It tickles!" Jimin exclaims, holding back a laugh.

"Well, this is how I do it." I say.

"It's so light compared to how SooYun applies it!"

"Appreciate the change then." I smile.

I finish the eyeshadow, and get out the eyeliner.

"I'm not used to doing eyeliner without a wing, so expect the worst." I say as I lean forward to apply the eyeliner.

"Alright." Jimin says.

I slowly apply it on and hope for the best.

I finish with the eyeliner, and it doesn't look half-bad.

"Okay, you can open your eyes!" I exclaim, and he opens his eyes.

Hot. Breathtaking. Beautiful. Perfect. Gorgeous. Handsome. Cute. Mochi. All of these words describe what I see in front of me.

"Thanks, MinHee-ah." Jimin says as he carreses my cheek and then pecks my cheek quickly.

What. Is. This. Sorcery.

Park. f$%^&#*. Jimin. Just. Kissed. My. Cheek.

Oh, good god. I think I might just die.

I only just then realize I'm blushing.

"No problem, Jimin-ssi!" I exclaim frantically.

Jimin then goes and finds a chair to wait on.

I glance over and see YunJi isn't done with Jungkook, so I walk over to my brother.

"Oppa!" I exclaim as I tap his shoulder.

"Hm?" He glances up from his phone.

"I have to do your make-up!"

Joonie looks at me with serious eyes. "I know, but, MinHee, we need to talk."


	33. Chapter 33 - Confusion

{Recap: "I know, but, MinHee, we need to talk."}

"About what?" I ask as he drags me away from the others.

"Any more dreams?" He asks simply.

"Yes. One. It's not like they're going after me." I roll my eyes.

"Also, I know you did tell me you were fine after I asked you about the news, but are you sure you're fine?"

"Yes, I'm sure," I reply, looking away.

"Just make sure you're safe, okay? I worry about you."

"I will. Now can I do your make-up?" I ask.

My brother walks over to the seat and sits down, closing his eyes.

I start with his foundation, which again, doesn't take long. I move on to eyeshadow and apply it easily. I then do his eyeliner, and it looks fine. I sigh as I finish and tell my brother to open his eyes.

He opens them and looks at himself in the mirror. He smiles and gives me a thumbs-up and I smile back.

"Alright! You guys need to be ready to go on!" YunJi exclaims.

We can hear the ARMYs chant while they wait for them to come out.

"You guys will do great! Now, don't mess up and do everything I taught you." I say.

"We will!" J-Hope exclaims.

"Now, time to go out!" YunJi exclaims as she pushes the boys onstage.

**~**

  
**Gyesok dollyeo, dollyeo, naui Anpan**   
**Keep ballin', ballin', still Bangtan**   
**Nun tteuni Hero, but still in Miro**   
**Geu Young man, young man, young man!**

**Gyesok mollae, mollae sangcheo manttang**   
**But ballin', ballin', still Bangtan**   
**Apado Hero duryeoum-eun dwiro**   
**Anpanman, -panman, -panman!**

**I’m a new generation Anpanman**   
**I’m a new superhero Anpanman**   
**Naega gajin geon I norae hanbang**   
**Lemme say All the bad men, cop out!**

**I’m a new generation Anpanman**   
**I’m a new superhero Anpanman**   
**Naega gajin geon I norae hanbang**   
**Lemme say All the bad men, cop out!**

I clap as the boys come backstage after the concert.

"You guys did great!" YunJi exclaims. Bora gives them a thumbs-up and EunTaek claps enthusiastically.

"You surprisingly did do it perfectly!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, yeah..." Jimin rolls his eyes.

"C'mon guys! We should probably get changed for our dinner!" Joonie exclaims.

The boys walk to their dressing room and quickly get changed.

They walk back, still wearing their concert make-up. I ask them if I should remove it. They decline and they start walking towards their car.

My brother waves and gestures for me to follow them. I jog up from behind them and walk beside them.

"Why is MinHee-ah following us?" Jimin asks my brother.

"She's coming with us." My brother says.

"She's coming with us?!" Jimin seems surprised.

Joonie turns and looks at the other five. Suga seems to not paying attention, but otherwise, the other four are acting innocent.

"Jin, I told you to tell Jimin that she was coming." Joonie raises his eyebrow suspiciously.

"I forgot to tell him!" Jin says, still acting innocent.

"But you told the others."

"Exactly!" Jin says.

"Still not buying it." Namjoonie sighs.

"You don't need to! It's the truth!"

"He's telling the _truth_ ," V says, making quotation marks.

Jin whacks V on the head, causing V to go hide behind Jungkook.

"Jungkookie! Protect me!" V says, grabbing onto Jungkook's waist.

"Ehm. V hyung?" Jungkook asks nervously.

"Protect meeee." V whines and buries his head into Jungkook's back.

I start internally fangirling at this mini VKook moment.

"I rather not," Jungkook says, carefully removing V's arms from his waist.

I turn my attention back to the others since the Vkook moment is over.

"So you _forgot_ to tell me," Jimin says.

"Yep!" Jin says and then winks in my direction.

"If we want to get to the restaurant, we better hurry. MinHee, you can go in our car." Namjoonie says, checking the time on his phone.

"Alright, I will. I did walk over here." I say.

We walk out of the back of the concert area, to avoid fans. Luckily, there are none around as we go into their van.

It's a ten-passenger van and Jin forces my brother to be in the front seat, because, "We don't want you breaking anything important!"

Good idea to separate me and my brother. If we're together, something is guaranteed to break.

Also, I think Jin wants Joonie to be by him.

Suga sits in the first bench seat, where he promptly began to start typing on his phone, while Jimin and I sit behind him. Jungkook, V, and J-Hope sit in the back, which I believe is a bad idea.

I turn on my K-Pop Boy Band playlist, which consists of BTS, VIXX, B.A.P., Big Bang, NCT, KNK, and Cross Gene, which I recently discovered.

I lean my head back and close my eyes, then, after a little bit, I feel someone staring at me.

I open one eye and see Jimin staring at me. I take out one earbud and slightly turn my head towards Jimin. "Hm?" I ask.

"N-nothing!" Jimin stutters and looks away. Even from underneath his foundation, applied by yours truly, I see a slight blush forming at his cheeks.

I put my earbud back in and close my eyes and listen to Cross Gene's song, Amazing.

** ~JIMIN'S POV~ **

We all get into the car, and I'm still slightly upset that my band-mates _forgot_ to tell me that MinHee was coming. And with my strange luck, I get stuck with MinHee in the car.

I turn to talk to MinHee, but I see she has her earbuds in and she's listening to music.

I remain silent as I stare at MinHee. She has long raven colored hair, large eyes, perfectly sculpted face, and plump lips that were slightly parted.

She must've felt my stare, as she took out one of her earbuds and turned slightly towards me. "Hm?" She asked.

"N-nothing!" I stutter as I turn towards the window.

As I stare out of the window, I feel my heart pounding unusually fast.

I feel a weight on my shoulder and I glance to see that MinHee had fallen asleep and subconsciously decided to use my shoulder as a pillow.

My heart started to pound unusually fast again as I looked at her sleeping face. Her hair fell out from behind her right ear, revealing a tattoo of a C, made out of two snakes.

I ignore it, thinking it might be a prank from JaeEun, and go back to looking at MinHee's face.

She breathes hot air onto my neck, causing my heart to beat even faster.

_'MinHee...'_ I think. _'Are you doing this to my heart?'_


	34. Chapter 34 - Unexpected

{Recap: _'MinHee...'_ I think. _'Are you doing this to my heart?'_ }

**~JUNGKOOK'S POV~** ****

We pull up to the restaurant and we start to file out of the car. Jin hyung insisted that we do a head-count, because, "You never know! Someone could've flown out of the car while we were driving here!"

As if.

But, sure enough, we come up two short.

"Where's MinHee and Jimin?" RM hyung asks, nervous for his sister.

"They're probably still in the car." Hoseok hyung suggests.

"I'll check!" I volunteer, and before anyone can object, I scramble into the car.

I look in their seat, and sure enough, they're still there, but asleep.

MinHee noona's head laying on Jimin hyung's shoulder, while his head lay on top of her head.

A corner of my mouth twitches upward.

Jimin hyung and MinHee noona... I would've never guessed, but they suit each other. They're just like peanut butter and jelly, matcha and ice cream, mint and chocolate, and lemons and tea. A sweet, but unexpected match.

_'What should the ship name be now... JimHee? JimMin... That's sort of creepy... Minmin? Let's go with JimHee.'_

I climb out of the car to be greeted with the expectant faces of my hyungs.

"They're in there, but they're asleep," I report.

"Hoseok..." Jin gestures towards the van.

Hoseok hyung walks up to the van and yells, "Wake up! Time to eat!"

At least Hoseok hyung made sure to yell moderately loud. Not too loud as to blast everyone's eardrums out (he's _almost_ done that several times), but just loud enough to wake them up.

Sure enough, they stumble out of the car.

**~MINHEE'S POV~**

I wake up to J-Hope yelling, "Wake up! Time to eat!"

I hear someone groan slightly, and a weight I didn't realize was there until just now, was taken off my head. I suddenly realize that I had fallen asleep on Jimin's shoulder.

I stumble out of the car with Jimin behind me.

"C'mon! Let's go eat!" V exclaims.

We walk into the restaurant and are escorted to a separate and private room. I sit down in a chair and Joonie starts to sit down in the one across from me, but at the last moment, he turns around and sits in the chair next to it. All the other boys sit down, avoiding that chair. Jimin ends up being the last one standing and he sits down in the chair across from me.

Our waiter chooses that moment to enter and introduce himself. "Hello, I'm Larry your waiter! What would you like to order?"

I order Kimchi and Jajangmeyon and then the others order their food. All of the boys start conversing, with the people across from them, or next to them, or some (like J-Hope and V) from other ends of the table. As everyone talks, Jimin and I sit in silence.

Jimin awkwardly shifts in his chair and starts to say something, but is cut off from our food arriving.

"Ah, never mind..." Jimin murmers and starts eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you understand the "Larry your waiter" reference, you get a gold star :D


	35. Chapter 35 - Stolen Fruit

{Recap: "Ah, never mind..." Jimin murmers and starts eating.}

I pick up my chopsticks and start eating.

After a while, Jimin apparently picked up the courage to say something. "So... what's your favorite color?" He asks awkwardly.

"Orange. But not a bright orange. An orange like the sunset. What's yours?" I slightly laugh, picking up on his awkwardness.

"Light blue, I guess." He says thoughtfully.

"That's a nice color," I reply.

"Of course it is! Why would I like it then?" Jimin exclaims.

I laugh at Jimin's comment, and at the sound of my laugh, a slight blush appears around Jimin's eyes. After I catch my breath, I start to eat again, but notice a peice of fruit on Jimin's plate left unguarded. I snatch up the peice of fruit with my chopsticks and stuff the fruit into my mouth.

"Yah!" Jimin exclaims.

I give him a smug smile and take another piece.

"Stop..." Jimin whines.

"How about I... _don't_?" I reply smugly.

"Then I'll steal some of your food!" He exclaims and takes a bit of my kimchi and eats it.

"Hey!" I giggle.

"You stole my food so I'm stealing yours!" Jimin exclaims.

"Hey, _lovebirds_!" Suga exclaims, "Stop arguing like a _couple_ , and hurry up so we can leave!"

Jin quickly slaps his hand over Suga's mouth. "You two can continue!"

I don't reply, as I am frozen at Suga's comment and my cheeks are bright red.

"U-uh?" I stutter out.

I glance over at Jimin and he seems just as flustered as I am.

Larry asks if I need a take-out box and I nod, then he brings one. I put my jajangmyeon in it and we head back out to the van.

** ~JIMIN'S POV~ **

I follow MinHee out of the van and into the restaurant, still half-asleep.

After we are showed our table, MinHee immediately sits down and RM hyung starts to sit across from her, only to turn around and sit in a different chair. Everyone else sits down, avoiding the chair across from MinHee, almost as if on purpose.

I sit down at the chair across from MinHee, as it is the only one left.

"Hello, I'm Larry your waiter! What would you like to order?" Our waiter asks after he arrives.

I order fruit and fried pork belly.

After they order, everyone starts talking with each other. MinHee and I are the only ones not talking. I shift in my chair awkwardly and start to say something, but I'm interrupted by our food arriving.

"Ah, never mind..." I murmur and start eating.

After a while, I finally say something. "So... what's your favorite color?" I ask awkwardly.

"Orange. But not a bright orange. An orange like the sunset. What's yours?" MinHee slightly laughs, probably picking up on my awkwardness.

"Light blue, I guess," I say thoughtfully.

"That's a nice color," MinHee replies.

"Of course it is! Why would I like it then?" I exclaim.

MinHee laughs at my comment, and my heart starts to beat faster. After she catches her breath, she starts to eat again, and she slyly smiles and she quickly takes a piece of fruit from my plate.

"Hey!" I exclaim.

MinHee gives me a smug smile and takes another piece.

"Stop..." I whine, holding back a laugh.

"How about I... _don't_?" She replies smugly.

"Then I'll steal some of your food!" I exclaim and take a bit of her kimchi and eat it.

"Hey!" She giggles.

"You stole my food so I'm stealing yours!" I exclaim.

"Hey, _lovebirds_!" Suga exclaims, "Stop arguing like a _couple_ , and hurry up so we can leave!"

Jin quickly slaps his hand over Suga's mouth. "You two can continue!"

I see MinHee's face flush bright red, which is pretty cute. I feel my heart start to pound faster. And that's when I realize.

_'Sorry, hyung,'_ I think to myself, _'I have fallen for your sister.'\_


	36. Chapter 36 - Poke

{Recap: _'Sorry, hyung,'_ I think to myself, _'I have fallen for your sister.'_ }

**~MINHEE'S POV~**

After we all get into the car, and we're all in the same seats as before, Jimin tries to ignore me as much as possible.

_'Did I do something wrong?'_

I look at Jimin, who is looking out of the window, and suddenly get an idea.

I poke Jimim on the shoulder and wait for a response. When he doesn't respond, I poke him harder. He still doesn't respond and then I poke him repeatedly and hard.

He slightly groans and brushes my hand aside.

"Please don't." He says quietly.

"I'll stop when you tell me why you're ignoring me!" I exclaim as I poke him to emphasize each word.

"I just can't talk to you right now." He murmers, barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Why not?" I ask as I continue poking him.

"Please stop poking me," he says dryly.

"That didn't answer my question!" I exclaim.

He then spins around and grabs me by my shoulders. He makes his face even with mine, and I can feel his hot breath on my face, which causes my heart to beat faster. His eyes flicker towards my lips and then he looks me straight into my eyes.

His eyes stare into mine as he says, "I just can't right now." He promptly lets go of my shoulders and turns back towards the window, ignoring me once again.

Is this guy bipolar? Or on his period?

As he looks out of the window, I study him carefully. His deep brown eyes, which are like pools of chocolate, his beautiful jawline, flawless skin, and his full lips, which look almost soft from this distance.

_'I wonder what his lips feel like...'_ I think as I continue looking at him. _'Wait! Why are you thinking that, Kim MinHee!'_ I lightly slap myself on my cheek.

I continue looking at him and my heart starts to beat faster. And faster.

"We're almost back!" V sing-songs, which breaks me out of my trance.

I then turn my attention to the back of the seat in front of me.

When we pull into the apartment parking lot, we all get out of the car and proceed to climb the stairs to our floor. We arrive to the second floor and then walk to our apartment.

"Thanks for the meal! Good night!" I say and then walk into my apartment, locking the door behind me.

I put my jajangmyeon in the fridge and then get ready for bed.

I lay in bed and close my eyes. My mind drifts to all the times I've blushed or my heart started beating faster. All of the recent times have been because of Jimin...

_'Do I like Jimin?'_

**~UNKNOWN'S POV~**

I stand in my boss's office, which is freezing cold and dark. I glance around the room while shivering violently, making out vague shapes. I blink and let my eyes adjust to the darkness.

Suddenly, a dim light turns on, startling me. The dim light reveals a pair of hands and a desk, it doesn't reveal my boss's face, so it's impossible to tell gender. My boss slides a picture of a familiar girl across the table.

"This is your target." A voice which is a perfect blend of a high male voice and a low female voice speaks.

I nod and then my boss continues to speak.

"Take good care of her. It isn't her first time here. She has plenty trauma. If she gains any more she'll be useless. This is your last assignment before you gain your rightful place as _a member of Chimera_."

I nod my head solemnly. _'Kim MinHee... after thirteen years, I'm bringing you back.'_


	37. Side Story: MinHee's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fun little side story that takes place before TIND.

I wake up to a bright sunny morning. I yawn, trying to remember why I wasn't at work today. _'That's right! It's my birthday!'_ I think to myself as I shot out of bed.

I slip on some ripped skinny jeans with a white crop top on. I quickly brush my hair and run downstairs. I smell the scent of burned food and I poke my head into the kitchen to be greeted by my brother trying to make pancakes.

I quietly laugh at his desperate attempt at flipping a pancake. He turns around, hearing my laugh, and sees me.

"Happy birthday, little sis!" He ruffles my hair.

"Stop it, Namjoonie Oppa!" I try and remove his hand from my head.

He laughs and removes his hand after letting me struggle for a while.

I smell the scent of more food burning. "Oppa! I think the pancakes are burnt even more!"

His eyes widen and he rushes over to the griddle and puts the pancake on a plate.

I peek around my brother's shoulder to see a plate of full of burnt pancakes. Good thing I like slightly burnt pancakes.

"Here you go!" He exclaims as he puts the pancakes on the table and gestures for me to sit down.

I plop down on a chair and put some pancakes on my plate. I butter the pancakes and drizzle syrup over them.

I take a bite, and I bask in the glory of slightly burnt pancakes. Delicious.

"Mmm!" I vocalize as I chew them.

"You're welcome!" Joonie exclaims, again ruffling my hair.

I swat his hand away and take another bite.

"Why don't you have some?" I ask him after I swallow.

"Not hungry."

"Liar," I proclaim as I put pancakes on another plate and set it in front of him.

"I said I'm not hungry."

"You're trying to lose weight by not eating. Eat." I command and point at the plate of pancakes in front of him.

He eats the food in front of him.

"Good boy," I ruffle his hair.

"I'm not a dog." He grumbles and swats my hand away.

"You follow my commands, you make food for me, you need to be taken to a veterinarian when you get sick..."

"You're making up the last part!"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you were!"

"Fine, maybe I was."

I shove a mouthful of pancakes into my mouth. Joonie follows suit and I laugh slightly.

After we finish, Joonie takes a package from his pocket.

"What's in there? Is it my present?" I ask.

"Open it!" He smiles as he hands it to me.

I rip it open and see two BTS concert tickets that include the fanmeet.

"Omo! Thank you, Namjoonie Oppa!" I hug my brother.

"No problem, sis." He hugs me back briefly.

I look at the tickets and see it's for next week.

"I can watch you perform next week!" I say with a slight sing-song in my voice.

"Yep!" He replies with just as much sing-song.

**~1 Week Later~**

"Omo! Do you think J-Hope will notice me? I think I'm going to faint!" JaeEun, my best friend, fangirls.

"We are going to the fanmeet as well..." I murmur.

"I know! I'll talk to my bias and bias wreckers and I-"

"Shhh! It's starting!" I shush JaeEun as the video starts.

They flash each of the members on the screen and the boys suddenly appear.

They started out with DNA and then performed Mic Drop.

"Mic mic bungee!" JaeEun and I yell along.

As my brother's rap starts, he catches my eye and winks at me.

"Omo! RM just winked at me!" The girl next to me fangirls.

I keep yelling the lyrics along to the song, but soon enough, the song's over and they start up another.

** ~ **

"That was amazing! The rap, the vocals, the visuals, the choreography, J-Hope..." JaeEun sighs dreamily.

People start lining up and I drag JaeEun to a spot in the line.

When I get to the first member, which was V, I held out my Love Yourself; Her album and ask him to sign it.

"Sure thing! What's your name?" V smiles his box-shaped smile.

"MinHee. Kim MinHee."

"Alright, MinHee-ah!" He exclaims as he signs it.

I move to the next member, who's Jungkook, and I look at the next member to see JaeEun smiling largely at J-Hope.

"Can you sign this, Jungkook-ah?" I ask him.

"Sure!" He smiles his bunny smile.

"Thank you!" I exclaim.

"No problem..."

"Kim MinHee."

"No problem, MinHee-ah!"

I move on to J-Hope and see him still looking at JaeEun.

"Sorry, for my friend! You're her bias!" I say to J-Hope.

"Oh!" He looks at me, just realizing I was there. "You're JaeEun-ah's friend?"

"Yep. I'm Kim MinHee." I say and hold out my album. "Can you sign this?"

"Of course!" J-Hope exclaims enthusiastically.

He signs it and holds his hand out for a high-five.

I high-five him and then move on to my brother.

"Hey, Oppa!" I exclaim.

"Hey, MinHee!" He replies.

"I know I can get you to sign this anytime, but can you sign it?" I ask.

"Anything for my little sis!" He says quietly and reaches to ruffle my hair like he normally does, but he quickly retracts his hand.

He signs it and I look down the line to see only three members left.

I move on to Jin and he signs my album.

"Thanks, Jin-ah!" I exclaim and high-five him and scurry on to Suga.

He notices I haven't been to a fanmeet before, which surprises me and signs my album. I look up the line to see Jimin left.

I walk up to him and hold out my album. "Can you sign this?"

"Yeah, sure!" He exclaims and signs the album.

"Thank you so much!" I fangirl and I almost drop my album, but quickly catch it in time.

"What's your name?" Jimin laughs at what I assume is my clumsiness.

"Kim MinHee," I reply.

"Nice to meet you, Kim MinHee-ah." Jimin eye-smiles.

"You too!" I squeak and scurry off to find JaeEun.

"Did you see that? J-Hope smiled at me!" JaeEun fangirls.

"Did he? That's amazing!" I exclaim.

"I know! Omo! I think I'm going to faint-" JaeEun faints.

I sigh and poke her on the nose. She shoots straight up, slightly confused.

"Did I just faint? I can't embarrass myself in front of J-Hope!"

I sigh. "Let's go home.."

** ~RM'S POV~ **

My sister seemed happy during the fanmeet and concert.

_'That's good...'_

The weird thing is, that after the fanmeet, Hoseok hyung and Jimin seemed really spaced out.

"Jimin hyung?" Jungkook asked him.

"Hm?" Jimin snapped back to reality.

"What was your favorite part of today?" V asks.

"The fanmeet..." Jimin mutters dreamily.

"Did you meet someone you liked?" I ask, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Don't think we didn't notice you getting chummy with that MinHee girl." Jin laughs.

"That's different!" I exclaim.

"How?" Jin asks.

"We know each other personally!"

"You do?" Jimin looks at me with interest.

"Childhood friend!" I exclaim, slightly waving my hands.

"Yeah, right," Jimin mutters, slightly upset.

**~Time Skip to Chapter 2~**

**~JIMIN'S POV~**

"Hello! I'm Kim MinHee!" MinHee exclaims, slightly bowing.

_'Kim MinHee, it's been awhile since the fanmeet and I think I'm the only one that remembers you...'_  
  



	38. Chapter 37 - Cute

{Recap: I nod my head solemnly. _'Kim MinHee... after thirteen years, I'm bringing you back.'_ }

** ~MINHEE'S POV~ **

**♢**

I wake up to see Mr. Hanuel bringing in another girl.

"We ran out of room, so she'll be staying here with you!" He exclaims and then pushes her into the room, then locks the door.

I rub my hand along the back of my right ear, as it was in pain. They took a needle and drew on my skin back there. It hurt.

"Hi. I'm _Lee SooYun_." The SooYun waves shyly.

"I'm Kim MinHee. Welcome to the super deluxe jail cell." I reply.

"Sure is deluxe." SooYun scoffs.

"I'm seven!" I exclaim and hold up seven fingers. "How old are you?"

"I'm eight," SooYun replies.

"You're my unnie!" I giggle.

"I'm going to get out of here. I'll bring you with me!" SooYun whispers.

"Thanks!" I whisper back.

**◇TWO MONTHS HAVE PASSED◇**

I wake up to see SooYun missing. She must've got out and left me behind! _That betrayer_!

♢

I wake up remembering how I recognized SooYun's name.

_'I need to ask her...'_

I take out my phone and text her.

•

_ MinHee _   
_Have you ever been kidnapped?_

_ MallFriend _   
_That's a strange question, but yes._

_ MinHee _   
_By Chimera? When you were 8?_

_ MallFriend _   
_That's oddly specific..._   
_It's a yes to both of those..._

_ MinHee _   
_While you were there, did you promise to help_   
_a 7-year-old?_

_ MallFriend _   
_I did promise one girl..._

_ System _   
_'MallFriend' changed to 'Do Not Answer'_

_ MinHee _   
_That was me! How could you leave me?_

_**Seen** _

•

She didn't reply, and maybe it was for the best. I suddenly get a text from Jimin.

•

_ ShortMochi _   
_Can we meet at Seoul Forest, 7 p.m.?_   
_I have something to tell you._

•

**~JIMIN'S POV~**

After we get back into the car, I turn towards the window, trying to avoid MinHee, because I know if I interact with her too much, I might lose my cool.

After a little bit, MinHee tries to get my attention by poking me.

After a short pause, I feel her poke me again, but this time, it's harder.

After another short pause, she pokes me hard and repeatedly.

_'That's going to leave a bruise...'_ I think as I groan slightly and brush her hand aside.

"Please don't," I say quietly.

"I'll stop when you tell me why you're ignoring me!" She exclaims, poking me to emphasize each word.

"I just can't talk to you right now." I murmur.

"Why not?" MinHee asks.

"Please stop poking me now," I say dryly.

"That didn't answer my question!" MinHee exclaims.

I turn around and grab MinHee by the shoulders. I make my face even with hers. I see her face start to flush and my eyes flicker down to her lips momentarily, before making eye contact with her.

"I just can't right now," I say and turn back to the window to hide my blush.

I think back to her blushing face she made when I looked into her eyes. _'She's so cute when she's embarrassed...'_

I feel someone staring at me and I glance back in the corner of my eye. I see MinHee staring at me and concentrating. Suddenly, her expression changed to surprised and she lightly slapped herself.

_'I can never tell what's happening in her mind...'_ I think to myself and slightly smile.

"We're almost back!" V sing-songs, and I look back out of the window.

After we pull into the parking lot and arrive in front of our apartments, MinHee goes back into her apartment. I walk into ours and I go to my room.

I room with Jungkook and he saw my blushing face while I was sitting in our bedroom.

"I saw both of you sleeping in the car. You _like_ MinHee noona, don't you?" Jungkook asks.

"None of your business," I grumble as I peel off my shirt.

"You should ask RM hyung about it." Jungkook continues, "He knows MinHee well."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." I mutter as I lay on top of my bed with only shorts on.

"You should at least try, hyung."

"...I will."

I then quickly fall asleep.

I wake up the next morning to Jungkook staring at me, a grin on his face.

"Are you going to ask RM hyung today?" Jungkook asks.

"Stop asking! I will!" I say as I walk into the bathroom, grabbing a pair of shorts on my way.

I take a shower, humming DNA for no apparent reason.

I finish and turn off the water and quickly slide on the extra pair of shorts I brought inside the bathroom. I take a towel and ruffle my hair, mostly drying it. I hang the towel around my neck as I walk out of the bathroom.

I slip on a shirt and then walk over to RM hyung's room and knock on it. Jin hyung opens the door and he apparently just woke up.

RM hyung shares a room with Jin hyung and V, which I don't understand.

"Can I talk to RM hyung?" I ask.

"Namjoon! Jimin wants to talk with you!" Jin hyung yells into the room.

"Coming!" Namjoon hyung yells from somewhere in the room.

"Noooo! Don't leave me!" I hear V whine.

"You keep throwing dirty clothes me!" Namjoon hyung yells.

RM hyung steps out of the room and closes the door, but still, a pair of socks makes its way past the door and into the hallway.

"This is about my sister, isn't it?" RM hyung asks.


	39. Chapter 38 - Advice

{Recap: “This is about my sister, isn’t it?” RM hyung asks.}

“How did you figure that out?” I ask, my eyes widening in surprise.

“One, you had a slightly guilty expression on your face. Two, you would usually talk to V or Jungkook if you needed help on something,” Namjoon hyung smiles slightly.

“About her… I-I think I l-like her…” I mutter and turn my face towards the ground, fidgeting with my hands.

“Ask her out then.” Namjoon hyung says almost immediately after I speak.

“I probably shouldn't. She doesn't like me back for sure…” I sigh.

RM hyung smiles slightly, painfully reminding me of MinHee. “I wouldn't be so sure about that…”

“Wait, what?” I look up in surprise.

“MinHee obviously likes you. She looks at you the same way you look at her. She also blushes whenever you get close. Before you ask, it’s a brother sense.” RM hyung smirks.

I took a second to let that sink into my mind.

“Wait, you think she likes me? She likes me?” I ask, still processing the information.

“Yep, now I’ll give you hints to win over her heart. Confess at night, by trees, maybe hang fairy lights in one of the trees, no gifts, dress nice yet casual, and _BE SINCERE._ You've got this. I’ll take care of our manager and convince him it's okay.” He exclaims and pushes me back to my room.

I stumble back to my room, still trying to process the information RM hyung gave me.

_‘MinHee likes me? MinHee likes me. MinHee likes me!’_ I think excitedly.

“Night, park with trees, fairy lights, no gifts, dress nice yet casual, and be sincere.” I recite to myself absent-minded with plans of what to wear.

I take out my phone to text MinHee so we can meet up.

•

_Jimin_   
_Can we meet at Seoul Forest, 7 p.m.?_   
_I have something to tell you._

_MinHee💞_   
_Sure, I’ll be there._

•

I almost jump up and down in excitement and dash into my room.

I glance around and see that Jungkook isn't in our room.

I run over to my closet and start searching for an outfit.

“No… No… Definitely not.” I murmur as I scavenge through my clothes, throwing them behind me if they didn't work.

I hear my door opening as I throw a shirt behind me.

“Yah!” I hear a muffled voice exclaim. I glance behind me to see Jungkook removing the shirt from his face with a look of disgust.

Oops.

“Sorry, Jungkook!” I exclaim as I turn back to my clothes.

“It’s alright, but what are you doing?” Jungkook asks, slightly raising his eyebrow.

“Finding an outfit,” I reply.

“Unsuccessfully…” Jungkook mutters just barely loud enough for me to hear.

“If I’m doing horribly, then you try. Make it nice yet casual!” I exclaim as I step away from my closet.

“Done,” Jungkook says, barely letting me finish.

I look at the clothes he picked out. They a white shirt, white pullover, white ripped jeans, and white sneakers.

“Thank you Jungkook-ah!” I exclaim and hug Jungkook.

“No problem, hyung! Good luck on your date!” Jungkook exclaims as I scurry to the bathroom to change into the outfit. I slip on the pullover and grab the spare keys to our apartment. I put on my shoes and I walk out to the door.

_‘Oh, wait. We’re meeting at Seven. It’s only lunchtime.’_

I run back into my apartment and start eating the food Jin hyung had just set on the table.

After I finish eating, I run into my room to write out my confession.


	40. Chapter 39 - Problematic

{Recap: After I finish eating, I run into my room to write out my confession.}

** ~MINHEE'S POV~ **

I feel like curling up at home and not talking to anyone or anything. I can't deal with people after SooYun betrayed my trust, _again_.

Nevertheless, I still should reply to Jimin. I quickly type out an answer against my consciousness's demands.

•

_MinHee_   
_Sure, I'll be there._

_Seen_

•

I calculate that I leave at 6:45, I'll be there at exactly 7:00.

I throw on light ripped jeans, a black shirt with two white stripes on the sleeves, and white converse, since I'm a total mess.

I turn on the K-Drama I'm Not A Robot, because I'm bored.

After a few episodes, I glance at the clock and see the time. The clock reads 6:50 and I shoot up in surprise.

I run out to my car and drive to the Seoul Forest as quick as possible.

I arrive at 7:01, only because I rushed.

I step towards the forest and I see a slight light coming from inside the forest. I step towards the light and into the forest.

I walk a little bit farther and see where the light is coming from. There are fairy lights hung in the trees, casting a ring of light on the ground and in the air.

I stare up at the fairy lights in awe and wonder. I suddenly hear rustling leaves and I look in the area where it came from to see Park Jimin in an all-white outfit, standing there, obviously nervous.

He was fidgeting with his fingers and kept staring at the ground while blushing.

My face flushes a light pink, but my brain quickly scolds my heart. _'You shouldn't be swooning over this man that could cheat on you or break your heart! He could break your trust easier than SooYun did!'_

After that though, my blush quickly disappears.

"Why d-did you ask m-me here?" I stutter, even though I'm not flustered. "To ask me something-"

"Shh. Please listen." Jimin cuts me off. He takes a deep breath and starts to speak.

"When we first met as neighbors, I remembered you from the fan-meet. After the fan-meet, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I wondered what you were like. I wondered about your family. I wondered if we would ever meet again. It ended up we did. I couldn't help be surprised. The girl from the fan-meet who I couldn't stop thinking about ended up being our neighbor. I felt that it was fate. Then some things started happening. I started blushing around you and my heart pounded faster. Your smile, laugh, blush, whatever, makes me get all nervous. I didn't know what was wrong with me, but now I do. It was _love_. Kim MinHee, I like you. Heck, _I might even love you_! All I have now is one question. _Kim MinHee, will you be my girlfriend_?"

I looked at him in surprise. He stared back with expecting eyes while blushing.

' _You know you can't accept! He'll cheat on you. Aren't all boys like that? You'll end up sad and heartbroken if you accept.'_

"I-I'm s-sorry. I-I can't." I say and turn to run off.

But, before I can react, a hand grabs my wrist and whirls me around, making me face Jimin.

He tilts his head slightly and crashes his lips onto mine. He moves his lips softly against mine and I instinctively close my eyes. I hesitate, but my heart wins this argument.

I start to kiss him back and I drape my arms over his shoulders. He lightly holds my waist and brings me towards him, deepening the kiss.

He pulls away slightly and murmers quietly, "I like you so freaking much."

He then puts his lips on mine again. The kiss wasn't rough and passionate at all. It was just soft and sweet.

My mind starts freaking out and I stop kissing him, trying to pull away.

His soft grip on my waist doesn't break, however. He hums through the kiss, " _Stay_."

Not under my control, tears start dripping down from eyes.

Jimin quickly pulls away and looks at me in pure worry.

"MinHee? Are you okay?" He lifts his hand to caress my cheek with his thumb and to wipe away my tears.

I step away and I look at him, two more tears drip down my face.

"Don't touch me." I hiss.

I felt as if my mind had taken over, not giving me much consent.

Jimin steps forward cautiously, and I back away.

"D-don't come a-any closer." I hiccup and more tears fall from my eyes.

Jimin stays planted in place, not moving.

I turn away again, and I hear Jimin yell, "Wait!"

I look over my shoulder and I give him a look of pity. _'Jimin, why do you have to like this problematic girl?'_

"I just can't right now," I say, with tears still in my eyes, and run off, leaving Jimin behind.


	41. Chapter 40 - Footsteps

{Recap: I look over my shoulder and I give him a look of pity. _'Jimin, why do you have to like this problematic girl?'_

"I just can't right now," I say, with tears still in my eyes, and run off, leaving Jimin behind.}

** ~JIMIN'S POV BECAUSE MORE HEARTBREAK IS FUN~ **

I wait for MinHee to arrive at the forest as I hide behind one of the trees discreetly.

I hear a rustle in the leaves and I look at where the sound came from, but all I see is a squirrel.

I sigh slightly and glance at my phone. The time read 7:01 and suddenly there was another rustle.

I ignore it, thinking it's a squirrel. I hear a gasp afterward and I look around the tree I'm behind and I see MinHee looking at the fairy lights in awe.

I take a deep breath and I go through what I'm going to say in my head.

I step out from the shadows, fiddling my fingers while looking at the ground, most likely blushing.

MinHee looks at me, a blush forming on her cheeks and then disappearing.

"Why d-did you ask m-me here?" MinHee stutters. "To ask me something-"

"Shh. Please listen." I cut her off. I take a deep breath and I start to speak.

"When we first met as neighbors, I remembered you from the fan-meet. After the fan-meet, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I wondered what you were like. I wondered about your family. I wondered if we would ever meet again. It ended up we did. I couldn't help be surprised. The girl from the fan-meet who I couldn't stop thinking about ended up being our neighbor. I felt that it was fate. Then some things started happening. I started blushing around you and my heart pounded faster. Your smile, laugh, blush, whatever, makes me get all nervous. I didn't know what was wrong with me, but now I do. It was love. Kim MinHee, I like you. Heck, _I might even love you_! All I have now is one question. _Kim MinHee, will you be my girlfriend_?"

The words spill out of my mouth, I don't even process what I'm saying.

She looked at me in surprise. I stared back with expecting eyes while feeling a blush form on my cheeks.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I-I can't." She says stutters and turns around, to what I can assume, to run off.

Out of impulse, I grab onto her wrist and spin her around. I tilt my head slightly and capture her lips in mine.

_'Oh god, what am I doing?'_

I feel her start to kiss me back and drape her arms over my shoulders. I lightly hold her waist and bring her towards me, deepening the kiss.

I pull away slightly and murmured quietly, "I like you so freaking much."

I then put my lips on hers again. The kiss wasn't rough and passionate at all. It was just soft and sweet.

I feel her stop kissing me and try and pull away.

I loosen my grip slightly, but not enough for her to escape. I hum quietly, "Stay."

As I kiss her I taste something salty.

_Tears._

I pull away and my eyebrows knit together in worry.

"MinHee? Are you okay?" I lift my hand to caress her cheek with my thumb and to wipe away her tears.

MinHee steps away hurriedly and she looks at me and with conflict in her eyes, two more tears drip down her face.

"Don't touch me." She hisses.

I step forward cautiously, and she backs away, panicked, almost as if she was scared of me.

"D-don't come a-any closer." She hiccups and more tears stream down her face.

I stay planted in place, not moving.

_'What is wrong with her?'_

She turns away again, and I yell, "Wait!"

She looks over her shoulder and gives me a look of _pity_. "I just can't right now." She says and runs off.

I stare after her as she runs off and realization washes over me.

_'She rejected me. She reject-'_ I fall onto my knees and held my head in my hands.

_'She rejected me...'_

** ~MINHEE'S POV~ **

I dashed into the forest, and before I know it, I'm lost. Great.

I sniffle and rub the remaining tears away.

I stay silent for a second and I hear a tree branch creaking. I snap my head upwards.

I see nothing up there, but I'm pretty sure something's up there.

I start running again and I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around and see a figure behind me.

"No... not again..." I mutter as my breath gets faster and faster, and my heart starts beating faster, but not in a good way.

My vision starts to swim as I yell, "No! Stay away from me!"

I blink and the figure is gone.

I whirl around, looking for him or her.

I see nobody, but I still am tense and panicked.

Tears start streaking down my face, and my breath doesn't slow down. In fact, my breath gets faster, causing me to cough.

Suddenly, I hear feet tap down on the ground as if the person was in the trees.

I whirl around and see the person approaching me.

"N-no! S-stay away!" I panic and my chest heaves up and down as I scramble away from the person.

"Sorry, MinHee." A familiar female voice speaks, and she leaps around ten feet forward, or right in front of my face.

"H-how do you k-know my name?" I stutter and back away.

"That shouldn't be the least of your worries, MinHee." The person says and approaches me.

"Don't take me back. Please, don't take me back." I plead with tears falling down my face.

"I have to. Let me make this quick." She says and somehow appears behind me, pressing the cloth against my nose and mouth.

"N-no..." I murmur as my vision turns black.

♢♢♢

I wake up in a room that I recognize, sadly.

I look around and see the same posters from when I was here before.

I sigh and lay on my bed, accepting the fact I was back at Chimera, Branch Scorpio base.

I hear a knock at the door and I don't respond.

_'Thirteen years and I'm back.'_

"Kim MinHee, Pink Dolphin Thirteen?" I snap my head towards the door.

"Hyejin?" I ask, excitedly.

"I mean, Myung Hyejin, Blue Seahorse Four?" I correct myself.

"Ready for duty, Pink Dolphin Thirteen!" She exclaims back.

I remembered the codes we made so I would know it was Hyejin at the door.

I giggled slightly and the door opens, revealing Hyejin.

She looked the same with blue ombre tips, blue eyeshadow, silver contacts, but a different uniform. She usually wore a skin-tight black jumpsuit made of leather and mesh, but her new uniform had patches of the mesh while the rest was leather. Her new suit also had a gold 'A' in the center.

"You like?" Hyejin asked when she noticed my gawking at her new suit.

"Yes!" I exclaim.

"Do you remember what this means?" Hyejin asked and pointed to a single dyed silver streak in her hair that I didn't notice.

"Doesn't one streak mean Branch Alpha and two mean Branch Beta?" I ask.

"Yep!" Hyejin smiles.

"So you're the Branch Alpha?" I ask.

"You know it!" Hyejin exclaims.

"Omo! Nice job!" I hug Hyejin.

"Thanks, MinHee!" Hyejin chuckles.

The reason I'm so friendly with Hyejin is that she was the only thing that didn't make me scared. She tried to help me adapt by playing games with me and trying to be friendly to me. She understood what the mental affects kidnapping would have on a kid that was seven.

Hyejin pulls away and her eyes twinkle.

"Do you want me to lead you, or do you remember the way?"


	42. Chapter 41 - Truth

{Recap: "Do you want me to lead you, or do you remember the way?"}

"I remember the way." I sigh, knowing what she's talking about.

"Lead on." Hyejin gestures for me to lead.

I step outside of my door and start walking through familiar corridors, leading to the blank white rooms. I see people of all ages being interrogated, even a boy that was around seven being interrogated in the room I used to be interrogated in.

Ms. Hana was there and her eyes were switching colors, trying to convince him to answer her, but to no avail. He kept his mouth shut, refusing to answer her. He must be from a rich family and used to getting his way. Smart kid.

I turn my attention back to the different rooms and see the one that has my name. I open the door and see the blank white walls with two chairs and a table in the middle of the room.

I sit in one of the chairs and Hyejin sits in the other.

"Do you actually tell Ms. Hana to interrogate that seven-year-old?" I ask, slightly laughing.

"I told her not to and that I would do it, but she had to go and complain to Head Beta. He told her to interrogate him and to tell me that a Siren should interrogate people. Not a Specter." Hyejin scoffs. "But, enough chit-chat. I have to speak business now. There are security cameras in here. Head Alpha could easily demote me."

I nod and let Hyejin ask her questions.

** ~JIMIN'S POV~ **

I trudged into my apartment, not talking to the other members as I made my way to my room.

"Did it not go well?" RM hyung asks, noticing my crestfallen face.

"What didn't go well?" J-Hope chirps.

"Nothing," I replied blankly.

Jungkook gives me a look of pity and of understanding.

I walk into the hallway and straight into my room. I lock the door to the room behind me and collapse on my bed. I don't even care if I'm locking Jungkook out of our room.

I just want to be alone.

I hear a knock on the door. I don't reply, I stay still.

"Jimin, I can help you understand." I hear RM hyung's voice from the other side of the door.

"How? She just flat out _rejected_ me." I reply, remembering tonight.

"There's a reason. I guarantee that."

"What reason? The reason being that _she doesn't like me_?"

"If you let me in and tell me exactly what happened, I can tell you why."

I unlock the door and open it slowly to see the worried faces of all my hyungs including Jungkook and V.

"Fine, but only you. No eavesdroppers," I say, opening the door just wide enough for RM hyung to go through and then closing the door and locking it.

"So, what happened?" RM hyung asks, sitting on my bed. I sit beside him and put my head in my hands.

"Aish." I hiss as I ruffle my hair. "I texted her earlier asking if she would meet me at Seoul Forest. She replied with 'Yes'. I planned out everything, hoping it would be that way. When she arrived, she loved the fairy lights. She stared at them in awe for a while. After I stepped out from behind a tree, she asked me why she was here and what I need to tell her. I told her to listen and I confessed. I didn't control what I was saying, the words spilled out from my mouth."

"She seemed surprised and stuttered out that she couldn't right now. She turned away, but my stupid impulsive self-grabbed her wrist. I... hugged her. She was surprised, but... hugged me back. After a minute, she stopped hugging me and seemed panicked. She tried to run, but I stopped her. She started to cry. I let go of her in surprise and tried to wipe away her tears. She stepped away from me with conflict in her eyes and told me not to touch her. I stepped forward, but she scurried away as if she was scared of me, and she told me not to come any closer. She turned around and ran away. But as she was running away, she gave me a look of pity."

"Ah, I know what's wrong..." RM hyung says quietly.

"What's wrong?" I ask, feeling defeated.

"Her... trauma is threatening her again."

"Trauma?" I ask.

"When she was seven, she was kidnapped by an organization called Chimera. Our family was pretty well off, and she was young and vulnerable. An easy target for a whole ton of cash. We had the money they needed and they had my sister. It was a mistake not taking her with us."

"When I was at her apartment early in the morning she kept murmuring, 'Oppa'," I state.

"Our parents took me to the doctor since I was sick, and we left MinHee behind. Take the girl while the parents and the older brother are gone! We eventually paid them what they wanted in return for MinHee. But, when she came back, she wasn't the same. She didn't trust others. She made a friend while she was there. Her friend's name was Lee SooYun. I don't know the exact details, but it seems like SooYun promised to help MinHee and instead, left her behind. That broke MinHee's ability to trust others. She couldn't even... trust me." RM hyung's voice cracked as if he was having a hard time talking about this.

"You don't need to tell me this..." I say quietly.

"I should. You deserve to know," He took a deep breath and continued. "She refused to be called Kim MinHee. She told us that she wanted to be called Kim Soomi. So we called her that. She eventually let us call her MinHee, but it took her several years. She also had a harder time making friends. Her trauma, with its uneasiness to trust others, whispered in the back of her mind, telling her that these people could hurt her. And she listened to that voice. Her first friend that she made after the incident was JaeEun. Before JaeEun, nobody. That's probably what was wrong. Her conscious telling her that she couldn't trust you. That she couldn't trust anybody."

"That's why? I need to go talk to her!" I exclaim and run out of my room, out of the apartment, and to next door.

I knock on MinHee's door and wait for a reply. When I don't hear a reply, I knock again. More silence. I grip her doorknob and turn it, surprised it's unlocked.

"MinHee? Are you here?" I call out into the apartment. I hear no reply, and I look by her door and don't see any shoes.

I look out into her apartment and see a small yellow note on the ground.

I pick it up and read it. It says, "Hello. If you're looking for your friend, don't worry. _She's safe with us_. -Chimera, S."

I look at the note with horror. In a state of panic, I run back to my apartment, slamming MinHee's door behind me. I open the apartment door and slam it shut and run back to my room to see RM hyung still sitting on my bed.

I grip his shoulders as I look him in the eyes.

"Hyung! She's disappeared!"


	43. Chapter 42 - Eomma

{Recap: I grip his shoulders as I look him in the eyes.

"Hyung! She's disappeared!"}

"Yes, I'm sure the note's yellow. Why would that even be important? ...Yes, I am her brother. ...No, I don't know what the 'S' means. ...Do I know the different branches of Chimera? Do I sound like I work there? ...Fine, goodbye."

"What did they say?" I ask RM hyung.

"They'll try their best, but no guarantees. Their base moves around so often, it's impossible to find them. " RM hyung sighs.

"Is there someone else that can help?" I ask nervously.

"Only one..." RM hyung murmurs as he takes out his phone.

**~RM'S POV~**

The person I dialed picks up immediately.

"Oh, you finally called!" A female voice exclaims.

"Hi, Eomma." I wince. Jimin looks surprised that I called my mom.

"Now, what is it? You never call unless you need something." She huffs.

"It's about MinHee..."

"Oh, no! What happened to her?" My mom exclaims.

"She... got kidnapped again..." I say quietly.

"Oh, those sons of b******! They'll regret that they kidnapped my daughter again! We'll go to Seoul right away!" My mom exclaims and hangs up.

"So what did your mom say?" Jimin asks.

"She's coming... unfortunately." I sigh.

"Unfortunately? Why unfortunately?" Jimin asks.

"Because you're going to meet _MinHee's parents_ ," I smirk.

Jimin's eyes widen and his face flushes a light pink. "O-oh."

**~MINHEE'S POV~**

"Do you know why you're here?" Hyejin asks.

"For a ransom again?" I ask.

"Correct!" Hyejin winks.

"How much money are you offering now?" I ask.

"Can't tell you that! Remember I'm the one asking the questions!" Hyejim titters. "I'll tell you anyway! Around 1,067,136,595 won!"

My eyes widen and I almost choke on air. "What?!"

"1,067,136,595 won." Hyejin repeats.

That's enough to give almost every single homeless person in Seoul and Busan luxury meals!

"That much?! What do you need the money for?!"

"Branch Olympus and Branch Zero are begging for better technology," Hyejin replies simply.

"That much for better technology?" I ask.

"Sure. Why not?" She shrugs.

"Any other questions?" I ask, rubbing my forehead.

Hyejin smirks and tilts her head slightly before leaning forward. " _Would you like to work here_?"


	44. Chapter 43 - Test

{Recap: Hyejin smirks and tilts her head slightly before leaning forward. " _Would you like to work here_?"}

"What?" I ask.

"You heard me. Would you like to work here? You would make an excellent Infinity. Can you hack? Hm. Probably not. An Oracle then? Oo! An Architect! Maybe even a Wraith! Or a Specter like me! Do you remember the different classes?"

"I'm pretty sure. Wraiths are trained to kill and usually use the most direct way possible, they're a combatant class. Specters are a combatant class as well, but they're good at breaking into places and stealth. Oracles provide information. Infinities are dangerous and can be anything, they're usually the combatant class. Shifters are masters of disguise and can make others feel comfortable around them. Sirens can convince others to do anything. Architects are the leaders of the team and are peacekeepers. Seekers can easily gather information and track down targets."

"That's pretty good for not being part of the organization. Red Fifteen is a Wraith and she's pretty good at it." Hyejin smiles.

"Who's Red Fifteen?" I ask.

"See for yourself." Hyejin gestures to the wall and a hidden door opens. SooYun walks in from the door.

But it _wasn't_ SooYun. This SooYun had red ombre tips and red eyeshadow. She had a black choker with a red jewel shaped like a teardrop around her neck, black loose-fitting T-shirt, and light ripped jeans.

"She never left you behind. She joined." Hyejin smiles.

"Hello, Alpha Blue Specter Four. You called?" SooYun formally bows to Hyejin.

"Ah, Red Wraith Fifteen, I wanted you to meet your target, Kim MinHee." Hyejin gestures towards me.

It seems like SooYun finally noticed me. "Hello, Ms. Kim," SooYun says while bowing formally to me.

"This doesn't feel right. It feels fake." I say.

"How come?" Hyejin asks, slightly tilting her head with her eyes sparkling.

"SooYun knows me personally. She would've spoken informally to me at least. Also, SooYun seems more... bright and happy?" I state.

Hyejin starts clapping and walks over to SooYun. She touches SooYun's back and she goes limp, but she's still standing.

"W-what did you do to her?" I ask, surprised.

"Oh, don't worry." Hyejin suddenly snaps and SooYun turns into pixels and disappears, leaving a silver droid behind.

"W-what?" I look at the droid confused.

"Remeber when you first came here and we already had holographic technology? We've obviously improved since then." Hyejin smirks.

"Why did you show me that?" I ask.

"It was a test to see if you were good enough to join. And you passed with flying colors! Now, remember Ms. Hana?"

The same door opens and Ms. Hana struts in, her heels clicking behind her. She looked the same with her green ombre hair and green eyeshadow. She had two streaks of silver in her hair. Her outfit was different as well. She had black leather fingerless gloves, a black leather miniskirt, black leather stilettos, a black and white striped shirt, black skintight leggings, and clear blue goggles on. She swiped the air with her finger and then she took off her goggles, tucking them into her pocket.

"Hello again, dear." Ms. Hana purred.

" _Not_ pleasant to see you again," I reply bluntly.

"Oh, my! Is the little kitten upset?" Ms. Hana said while pouting and making large puppy-dog eyes.

"MinHee. Your next challenge is to not answer any if Beta Green Siren Three's questions. At least not truthfully." Hyejin smirks.

"Alright," I smirk.

"Now, what kind of questions should I ask? Personal? Opinion? Trivia? What kind indeed?" Ms. Hans asks.

I stay silent and Ms. Hana chuckles slightly.

"Oh, how smart! Not even going to answer that question, eh? Oh, well." Ms. Hana purrs. Ms. Hana leans forward as her eyes start changing colors. "Now, answer me."

I fall into a dreamlike state that I've felt too many times before.

I blurt out the first thing that comes to mind. " _Kimchi_!"

Ms. Hana's eyes stop changing color and she looks at me in surprise. "H-how?"

I smile slightly.

_'I found a loophole.'_

** ~RM'S POV~ **

I feel my phone vibrate and I take it out. It's a text from MinHee.

_Odd._

I open it cautiously.

•

_ Yeodongsaeng~~ _   
_XXXXX XXXXX St. Seoul, South Korea._   
_Come and get your sister._   
_-S_

•

_'Who's S? Why did they send an address from my sister's phone? Is it a clue?'_


	45. Chapter 44 - Train Station

{Recap: _'Who's S? Why did they send an address from my sister's phone? Is it a clue?'_ }

** ~MINHEE'S POV~ **

"H-how? Just h-how? N-no one has e-ever broken or d-defied my ability..." Ms. Hana stutters.

"It's called loopholes," I smirk. "You only said 'Answer me!' and I answered you. Be a little more specific."

"Either way, we're doing personal questions for your punishment." Ms. Hana leans forward her eyes shifting through colors. "Who's your best friend?"

"...Kim Namjoon."

"Liar. Any siblings?"

"A sister named Chang JaeEun."

This is turning out to be easier than I thought. Just mix up the names!

"Still a liar. What's your favorite color?"

"Light blue," I say, using Jimin's favorite color.

"Tsk. Do you like anyone?"

"Ooo! Juicy!" Hyejin exclaims.

"Not helping, Branch Alpha." Ms. Hana sneers.

As they argue, I'm stuck in a dilemma. I can't answer yes, or that would be the truth. But my heart refuses to say no.

"...I can't answer that question."

"Yes or no?"

"Or," I answer.

"Tsk. She's smart. What's your job?"

"A cafe worker," I answer.

"I'm done for now." Ms. Hana says, turning her eyes back to their dark gray. She struts out of the door she came in, not even looking back.

"Nice job. Now all you need to do is sign this contract and you'll become a trainee and be sent to Branch Pluto for your training. We'll give you your tattoo and figure out your class here." Hyejin hands me a pen and slides the papers across the table.

I grab onto the pen and set the tip against the paper.

"What do I get from joining?" I ask suddenly.

"Well, your friend Chang JaeEun and your brother will be safe, along with his bandmates. The ransom will disappear and you'll never be threatened by us again." Hyejin whispers that last part and it catches my attention.

_'How would your brother feel if you joined them?'_ My heart thinks.

_'We'll be safe from Chimera if we join! Sign the paper!'_ My mind argues.

I close my eyes and I hold my breath as I gently move the pen across the paper.

The deed was done.

I let out my breath and open my eyes. There was my signature on the paper, agreeing that I was now a part of Chimera.

"Good choice. SooYun was smart as well." Hyejin smiles.

"Wait, SooYun actually joined?" I snap my head in her direction.

"Yep, she became a full member of Chimera yesterday."

"Was that hologram what she actually looks like now?" I ask, glancing at the silver droid still standing there.

"Yes. Every member has their hair dyed their color name. You don't get your hair dyed until you become a full member."

"So, what you said about SooYun was true?"

Hyejin smirks slightly. "Yep. Including what I said about her being the one that kidnapped you."

** ~RM'S POV~ **

I wait at the train station with Jimin, who is extremely nervous.

"Jimin, it's fine. As long as you don't give it away that you like MinHee, my parents won't treat you like their son, smother you with hugs, and embarrass you." I say, trying to comfort him.

"But what if I accidentally give it away? I don't want your parents to start shipping us or-" Jimin panics.

''Train arriving from Ilsan. Please stay away from the edge of the railroad." A voice announces as a train pulled up to the station.

"Ah, that's their train!" I exclaim and stand up.

I start to walk closer to the train, but I feel a tug on my sleeve.

I turn around and see a little girl, around six or seven years old, looking up at me with large eyes.

_" Hello?"_ She asks in English.

_" Hello!"_ I smile.

_" Have you seen my mom and dad?"_ She asks. Jimin just stands by and watches the girl and me talk.

_" No, but I can help you find them!"_ I exclaim and bring her towards the stairs with Jimin trailing behind.

_" Mom, dad!"_ The girl exclaims and rushes over to a couple in their mid-twenties, her mom looks more Korean, while her dad looks American. _" These boys helped me!"_

_" Ah, thank you..."_ Her dad trails off.

_" Kim Namjoon and Park Jimin."_ I say gesturing to myself and then Jimin.

_" Thank you, Mr. Kim and Mr. Park. Now we have to get to our hotel!"_ The girl's mom exclaims and the family rushes off together.

"That looks like a happy family." Jimin comments.

"Yes, they do-" I notice my father standing in the middle of the platform, looking around confused. "There's my dad."

I rush over to him and Jimin trails behind me, still nervous.

"Appa!" I exclaim.

"Namjoon!" He replies. "Now, tell me why I'm here. Your mother only told me to pack so we could leave for Seoul."

"MinHee's gone, again..." I say quietly.

"Oh, so that's why your mother was in such a rush to get here." My father says sarcastically.

"Namjoon!" My mother exclaims and scurried over to me and envelops me in a hug.

After she releases me, she notices Jimin. "Which bandmate did you bring along?" She asks as she looks at Jimin suspiciously.

"Just kidding! I can tell it's Jimin!" She exclaims and then hugs Jimin.

"Now, did my daughter get a boyfriend yet?" My dad asks.

"Um, no," I say.

"Did anyone confess to her?" My mom asks with twinkling eyes.

"...Yes." I confess and glance at Jimin to see him carefully studying some of the pebbles on the ground.

"Who was it?" My mom asks excitedly.

"Some coworker of hers." I lie.

"Oh," My mom sighs. "It would be more climatic if one of your bandmates confessed."

Jimin stiffens and observes the pebbles with even more care.

"Nope. None of my bandmates are interested in her." I lie again.

"Oh, we're so rude! We forgot to introduce ourselves to Jimin!" My father exclaims.

"Oh, I'm Paek Yoonlee, and I'm Namjoon's and MinHee's mother." My mom says, slightly bowing at Jimin.

"And I'm Kim Kangmin, Namjoon's and MinHee's father." My dad also bows at Jimin.

Nice to meet you, Mrs. Paek and Mr. Kim." Jimin bows in their direction.

Eomma turns in my direction with fire in her eyes."Now that's all taken care of, let's go back to your apartment and find my daughter."


	46. Chapter 45 - Crusader

{Recap: Eomma turns in my direction with fire in her eyes."Now that's all taken care of, let's go back to your apartment and find my daughter."}

"Our only clue is this address." I say, gesturing to the text message from 'S'. "We should research the building, and see if it's likely to be there."

My father nods, everybody else isn't paying attention in the slightest. Suga hyung is smiling on his phone (He's been doing that a lot lately), Jimin is nowhere to be seen, my mom is trying to hire a special service team, all the other members are either playing video games or eating the large amounts of candy my parents bought for them.

I sigh slightly and call out to my mom. "Did you get a team yet?"

"Yes, I just did! Their names are... quite strange. Their names are Black, Red, White, Green, and Gold..." My mom replies with a confused expression.

"They might be codenames!" Jimin exclaims, walking out from the hallway.

"I messaged their leader, Black, and they said that they'll look into the address." My mom continues.

"Good. They won't do anything major without our consent, correct?" I ask.

"I'm pretty sure." My mom shrugs.

"Good, let's get ready," I say, cracking my knuckles.

**~MINHEE'S POV~**

"What? Why would she do that?" I ask, surprised.

"She had to," Hyejin shrugged. "Or else that would be counted as treason against the Branch Pluto Alpha and she'd kicked out. If you leave, you get killed because you know too much. So in short, she'd get killed for not kidnapping you."

"Let's take the test now." I sigh and I crack my knuckles.

"Put these on," Hyejin instructs and takes out a pair of clear blue glasses, similar to the ones Ms. Hana had.

I put them on and a question appears in front of me along with some options.

I click the options according to what I would do, as most of the questions are what would you do if..., and suddenly a teal symbol appears in my vision.

"What do you see?" Hyejin asks.

"It's a teal sheet of paper..." I say.

"Your class is a Crusader! We don't get those classes very often!" Hyejin exclaims excitedly.

"Cool that I'm a Crusader then." I smile.

"It's quite cool! I'll show you to your new room!" Hyejin exclaims.

She walks out of the door, and I glance at the name plaque and see that it's blank. "You're a recruit so you don't need to be interrogated anymore! Also, you might want to take off your H.I.G.." Hyejin says.

"H.I.G.?" I ask.

"Holographic Image Glasses! Every recruit has their own pair. They're used for communication, training, guidance, or anything else! They're like wearable smartphones!" Hyejin exclaims with fake enthusiasm. "They taught us to say it like that..."

"I could tell. You sounded like an overly excited telemarketer." I wince.

"Be glad you won't need to ever say that. Ah, we're here," Hyejin stops at a door that has a name plaque with the symbol I saw before and my name on it. "You'll be in the Specter and Wraith dorms for now, until we can get you to Branch Pluto's base as their dorms are full."

"How do I get in?" I ask, seeing the digital screen on the wall.

"Put your hand on the screen, it's programmed to open for you only," Hyejin demonstrates by putting her hand on the wall. "I would suggest using your dominant hand."

I carefully put my left hand on the screen and the door slides open.

"I'll leave you so that you can become comfortable! Bye!" Hyejin exclaims and then runs off.

I step into my room and the lights turn on, letting me see everything in the room. It was a white marble floor with light wood paneling on the sides. There was a large window, showing me the outside. There was also a queen size bed by the window.

"Welcome, Teal Crusader Eight, Kim MinHee." A female voice said.

I flinched back in surprise when the voice talked.

"I am your personal assistant AI. What would you like me to be called?" The voice asks.

"Soomi," I say cautiously.

"I am Soomi, your personal assistant. What would you like?" Soomi asks.

"I'm good," I reply, and the voice shuts off.

I turn around and see a large screen as the other wall. It has a map on it, and I see three teal dots moving around. "Soomi, what are these dots?"

"They are the others from the Crusader class. Would you like to see someone in particular?"

"Lee SooYun," I say.

"Locating Red Wraith Fifteen, Lee SooYun." The map zooms in on the room next to mine. There's a red dot with the name Lee SooYun underneath.

"Soomi, go back to the normal map," I say, sighing. The map zooms back out.

I sit down on my bed and observed one of the flowers that were on my window ledge. An orchid.

A question comes to my mind. "Soomi, what is all in this room?"

"Well, there's a closet that is filled with your style of clothing, several hidden compartments, a curved screen TV, a bathroom, and a fridge."

"What exactly does my class do?" I ask.

"Your class; Crusader. They are moral fighters. They choose a private moral code and stick to it. As such, they are versatile recruits that can fight, be diplomatic, and heal wounds, making them a hybrid class. Some Crusaders are better in one aspect than others. Crusaders only fight when it is unavoidable. They prefer weapons that can be used to disable rather than kill."

"Thanks, Soomi"

"I am always ready to help."

I walk over to my closet and see clothes that I like to wear. Ripped jeans, long-sleeved shirts, and Converse of varying styles.

I take out a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, a white shirt, and black Converse high-tops and quickly change into them.

"Soomi, is there a relaxation area?" I ask.

"Yes. Mapping route on H.I.G. Enjoy your visit there."

I put on the glasses and a red arrow appears on the ground, guiding me to the 'Relaxation Area'.

"Incoming call from, 'Teal Crusader One'. Answer call?"

I notice that he's from my class, so I tell Soomi to answer it.

"Hey! You're the new Crusader, right?" I hear a young male voice say from the other side of the call.

"Um, yeah, I guess," I say sheepishly.

"Ooo! You're a girl! We only have guys in this class! You're the first girl!" One exclaims.

"That's cool, I guess." I shrug.

"I see you're going to the Relaxation Area! I'll go there so we can meet up!" He exclaims and then hangs up.

_'He at least seems nice...'_

I arrive and I see a guy that's around the same age as me sitting on the bench. He has a little bit of his hair dyed teal and he seems to notice me.

"Ey! So you're Eight?" He asks.

"Yep," I reply. "And you're One?"

"Correct!" He winks. "You don't look like a recruit. Why isn't your hair dyed?"

"I just signed the contract ten minutes ago." I giggle slightly.

"Ooo! So you're not a full member yet!"

"Nope." I shake my head.

"You can sit here," He gestures to the seat next to him. "I don't bite."

I sit down next to One and he asks me a question. "How did you hear about Chimera?"

"I was kidnapped by them when I was seven," I reply simply. "You?"

"Actually, I was recruited on the street. Branch Alpha Four approached me and asked me to join. She told me that she knew my skills and I would be an excellent addition to the organization."

"Branch Alpha Four? Is that what you call Hyej-" I cover my mouth suddenly. "Are we allowed to call each other by our real names?"

"No, but it's only me. I won't tell anyone." One winks.

"I don't trust people easily. I don't think I'll tell you my name." I tease.

"How come? You should trust your own teammate." He pouts.

"I've had... bad experience with trusting people..." I say quietly.

"Oh, really now?" One looks interested.

"You know Fifteen?" I ask.

"There are many Fifteens." He chuckles.

"Red Wraith Fifteen?" I ask.

One's face pales. "Her? The one who doesn't hesitate to kill?"

"Kill? Her? No. She wouldn't dare hurt a person." I say disbelievingly.

"She almost did. After she almost did, she murmured something about how she should have never betrayed her friend."

"That friend would be me," I say.

"Holy crap, back up to the beginning." One says.

"When I was first kidnapped, I got this tattoo," I say and reveal my C tattoo made of two snakes that's hidden behind my ear. "After that, one guy, I don't know who, brought in Fifteen. We became fast friends and she promised that we would escape together. About two months later she disappeared. My seven-year-old mind thought she left me behind, but really, she joined Chimera. That's all."

"Wow, okay. So the first thing you should do; ignore Fifteen. Second thing, friends?" One holds out his hand.

"Sure." I giggle and take his hand.

"Well, I have to go. Five is annoying me right now. He's another Crusader. You'll meet him soon enough, but I have one more question."

"What is it?"

"Have you been on TV?" He asks.

"Yes, I was. I was also a trending Twitter hashtag for a week." I say.

"Okay, is that sarcastic or..."

"Nope. Do you know BTS?"

"Of course! They're my favorite band! RM is my bias!" One _slightly_ fanboys.

"Well, I'm RM's sister," I smirk.

"Holy shit." One says, his mouth hanging wide open.

"Now go and help Five," I say, shoving One away.

"Okay! I'll see you later!" He waves at me as he runs off.

"See you!" I exclaim.

One leaves, and I feel my stomach growl.

"Soomi, where is the cafeteria?" I ask.

"Uploading directions to the cafeteria."

I see the arrow that points to the cafeteria, and I follow its directions.

**◇TWO WEEKS LATER◇**

I was in the middle of my combat training as alarms went off. I was still in Branch Scorpio's base, as Branch Pluto's base was still full. My teal dyed hair whips behind me as I perform one last kick before rushing to my room.

My shoulder aches, since I had just gotten my tattoo of a sheet of paper saying I was a Crusader, not too long ago.

I place my left hand on the screen. The door slides open and I walk over to my closet.

I put on my suit, which was made out of a black material that allowed me to move more fluidly. The material cut off at my shoulders and had a V-neck. There were also some teal stripes that started at my waist and ended at my ankles. I slipped on my black fingerless gloves, that also had teal stripes, and my boots, again with teal stripes.

I peek my head out of my door to see One running down the corridor with similar looking suits, excluding the cut off sleeves and V-neck.

"Com'on, Eight! They're summoning everyone to the front door!" One exclaims.

"Where's Ten?" I ask as I run alongside them, sliding up my mask.

Ten is the only other Crusader other than me, One, and Five. Ten is the best at fighting, while Five is more skilled at healing. One is pretty good at diplomacy, and I'm the well-rounded one.

"He's already there, I bet!" One exclaims and we arrive at the front door to see a fight had already broken out.  
  



	47. Chapter 46 - Hospital

{Recap: "He's already there, I bet!" One exclaims and we arrive at the front door to see a fight had already broken out.}

**~RM'S POV~**

"This is the address?" I ask, looking at an abandoned hospital.

"It sure is," says Black, the leader of the team we hired. "Red, you try and get through the doors. Everyone else, with me."

I stand beside Black just as Red finishes hacking the door.

There's a boy that seems around thirteen years old on the other side of the door, and he notices us. "Halt!"

Gold walks up to the boy and grabs him by the wrist. She leans forward and whispers something into the boy's ear. His face turns pale and he reaches into his pocket.

He draws out what seems to be a controller with only one button. And that button is a large red button. He clicks the button, and alarms go off through the building.

"Drat." Black murmers, her face plastered with a look of disgust. "Mrs. Paek and Mr. Kim, call the police and then go hide out somewhere safe. We'll take care of this."

My father wasn't here since he thought his adventuring days were over.

My mom takes out her phone and calls the police while we walk to a nearby café. We walk inside and then I realize that I forgot my mask. Oh, well. My mom sits down at a table and I order both of us drinks. I hand Eomma her Butterscotch Macchiato and I sit down, sipping my Iced Caramel Macchiato. When Eomma hangs up, she has worry written all over her face.

"MinHee will be okay," I say, trying to comfort my mother.

She sighs. "I know. I just can't help but worry."

**~BLACK'S POV~**

After the two leave, I take out my daggers and the others take out their assorted weapons. Each weapon is tipped with a drug that causes the other to faint when hit with the weapon.

"Offensive and Defensive Patten Omega!" I exclaim, and the team gets into a circle like formation.

We stood ready for the enemies to arrive. Suddenly, a whole wave of people come upon us.

A man approaches me with a kodachi in hand. As he's about to strike, I slice his arm and he collapses onto the ground. Another one charges, and I slip down and slice his Achilles heel.

A woman starts to stalk towards me. She stares into my eyes with her dark gray ones.

"Don't think just because you beat those two men that you can beat me." She sneers.

She then jumps up and does a Flying Brazilian Kick up towards my head. I duck beneath her and slice her calf. She collapses onto the ground and looks up at me with teary eyes.

"It... hurts so much," she mewls. She looked at me and her eyes started shifting through colors.

"Not going to work on me, Siren." I spit.

"You must be from OFE!" She hisses.

"Where else?" I smirk as I slice another guy's arm.

"You little bi-" She doesn't finish her sentence as the drug kicks in.

_'The drug took longer than usual to kick in. It must be wearing off.'_

I open a compartment that's on my suit and take out two little capsules. I slide the capsules into the hilt of my daggers and the drug coats the tip of the daggers.

I take down a couple more people and then I hear sirens. Police.

"Fall back!" I yell and all of the members of the team retreat as Red and I stay behind.

I notice a young woman in a black suit that has teal stripes, kneeling down and giving aid to a man in a similar suit as two other men do the same to others. I notice that the woman fits the description on MinHee. Five foot four inches, lithe, raven colored hair, and a small tattoo behind her ear.

I can't see the tattoo, but I assume that this is the MinHee we're looking for.

I walk over to the four, as most of the people were either unconscious, hiding, or have retreated.

One of the men turns towards me with fists up.

"I need no fight. I only need to talk to her." I say, gesturing to MinHee.

"Eight? Why would you need to talk to Eight?" One of the other men ask.

MinHee's face pales. "My brother sent you here, didn't he..."

"Accurate guess. It was your brother and your mother. I can only imagine how they'll feel when their sister and daughter joined the organization she hated and was scared of for years."

"I... I was baited." MinHee murmers. "They said I would never be attacked by Chimera again and that Oppa and JaeEun and... Jimin... that they'd all be safe..."

"Jimin? You have a boyfriend?" One of the men asks with his eyebrow raised.

"H-hey! Shut up, One!" MinHee stutters.

"I was told to retrieve you and to take you back to your family. Come." I say, outstretching my hand.

"Only if One, Five, and Ten can come with." She states.

"Deal," I say. "Now, come on! The police will be here soon!"

We all run off just as the police pull in front of the building to see a bunch of unconscious people.

I call Mrs. Paek and tell her that I found her daughter.

"MinHee, do you know where Sugar Sweet Café is? That's where your mom and brother are waiting," I tell MinHee.

She nods and runs off in the direction in which I can guess where the café is.

"Now, you three. Do you want to spy on MinHee's reunion?" I ask with a smirk on my face.

All three of them grin and nod.


	48. Chapter 47 - Reunion

{Recap: "Now, you three. Do you want to spy on MinHee's reunion?" I ask with a smirk on my face.

All three of them grin and nod.}

**~RM'S POV~**

We've been waiting at the café for about two hours. Jimin arrived maybe around thirty minutes after we got here and hasn't left. He's sipping his drink nervously and my mom keeps glancing at her phone, waiting for a call from Black or from the police.

She sighs and starts to put her phone away, but suddenly, Danger turns on.

My mom yelps in surprise and answers the phone. "Hello? Wait, you're coming? You bailed out three extra people? Okay. Thanks!"

"Is she okay?" Jimin asks, worry written on his face.

_'Even after he got rejected, he still worries for her...'_

"Yep! But why are you so worried about my daughter? Do you li-"

I cough suddenly, interrupting my mom. "So are we going over to meet her or...?"

"No, she's coming here!" My mom exclaims.

I gaze out of the window to see a woman, about the same height as MinHee with teal dyed hair, walk up to the café. The weird thing about her was her outfit. She was wearing a suit made of a black material and it had teal stripes on the sides. The material cut off at her collarbone and showed off some cleavage, and the material also cut off at the shoulders. I couldn't see the woman's face, however, the material joined underneath her chin and covered the bottom half of her face. Sitting on top of the black material was some clear, teal glass, allowing her to see, but not letting the person looking at the person recognize them.

"MinHee?" I ask.

The woman turns in the direction of my voice. "Oppa?"

"MinHee?" My mom asks this time.

"Eomma?" The woman, who must be MinHee, replies.

"MinHee!" I rush up to her and hug her tightly, barely letting her breath.

"O-oppa," she stutters and buries her head in my chest. She quickly clicks some button on her neck and the mask retracts, showing her face. Her chest shudders as she sobs quietly into my chest. She looks up at me and then I realize.

She's not crying tears of sadness. It's tears of relief and of joy. She smiles at me. "You sent a special service team after me!"

Our mom quickly jogs over. "Let me join in on this hug!"

We have our group hug, and I notice Jimin awkwardly standing nearby, obviously staring at MinHee.

"Now, who told you to wear that scandalous outfit?" Eomma asks after we break our group hug.

"It's my uniform." She giggles.

"Uniform?!" I ask surprised. "Why do you need a uniform?"

"I... sort-of joined Chimera..." MinHee murmers quietly.

"We are having a conversation after this!" Eomma commands.

"Okay, Eomma." MinHee giggles.

MinHee turns towards Jimin.

"Hello, Jimin." She says quietly.

"H-hi, MinHee..." Jimin flushes.

They fell into a tense awkward silence, that was so thick, you could probably swim through it.

"So, who are the other people you escaped with?" I ask quickly.

"Three of my friends." She replies.

"What are their names?" Eomma asks.

"One, Ten, and Five. And before you ask, yes they were also members of Chimera and they're boys." She explains.

Before my mom can ask any more questions, I interrupt. "Mom, I'll take you back to the hotel that you're staying at and I'll drop of MinHee. Jimin, you can head back to the apartment."

"Ah, okay, hyung!" He exclaims before dashing off.

"Let's go, Eomma and MinHee," I say after Jimin leaves.

"You have a crush on Jimin, don't you?" Eomma asks MinHee.

"No, I don't!" She exclaims her face turning bright red.

My mom giggles mischievously as we walk back to the hotel that Eomma and Appa are staying at.


	49. Chapter 48 - Request

{Recap: My mom giggles mischievously as we walk back to the hotel that Eomma and Appa are staying at.}

** ♢One Week Later♢ **

** ~JIMIN'S POV~ **

MinHee's been avoiding me.

Whenever I get close, she walks away. Whenever I try to talk to her, she pretends she doesn't hear me or she replies simply.

She's been hanging out more with Oh Sohyung or who's also known as One.

I lay on my bed, sighing. My phone buzzes, and I look at it unenthusiastically.

I immediately perk up when I see who the text is from, though.

●

_ MinHe _ _ e _   
_Can we meet up at the park where you found out I was RM's sister?_   
_I've been ignoring this for too long._

_ Jimin _

_Yeah, sure!_

_I'll be there!_

●

I start excitedly walking towards the door. But just as I'm putting on my shoes, I feel a hand grab my shoulder, stopping me from leaving.

"Where are you going?" I hear a voice ask and I can immediately tell it's Jin hyung.

"Out?" I ask, hoping that he'll let me go.

"You know you're not allowed to go anywhere without parental supervision?" Jin hyung raises his eyebrow, slightly gripping my shoulder tighter.

"But I'm an adult!" I retort, squirming to get out of Jin hyung's clutches.

"I need to go along if you're going anywhere." He replies.

"You can come along, as long you go to a cafe across the street or something," I say begrudgingly.

"Deal!" Jin hyung exclaims, letting go of my shoulder.

He quickly slides on his mask and shoes and then urges me to do the same. "Hurry up! We need to leave!"

I quickly slip on my shoes.

"Car?" Jin hyung asks.

"No, it's only the park nearby," I reply.

"Let's go!" Jin hyung says excitedly and grabs the apartment keys.

After walking for about a minute or so, we arrive at the park. I notice MinHee sitting on the swings like before.

Jin hyung also, unfortunately, saw her.

"So you're here to talk to your girlfriend, eh? Just remember that I'll be watching." He grins.

"Go! Shoo, shoo!" I whisper-shout at him.

"Fine, fine!" He rolls his eyes as he hurries off.

I walk over to MinHee and sit in the swing next to her.

"Why did you ask me here? To ask me something?" I ask, repeating what MinHee said that night.

** ~MINHEE'S POV~ **

I sit on the swings, looking up into the sky. The cherry blossom trees have already bloomed. I sigh. I would do anything to see those trees again. I close my eyes, trying to remember that last time I saw them in bloom.

I feel a presence sit by me. A voice that I know too well speaks.

"Why did you ask me here? To ask me a question?" Jimin asks, quoting me on what I said that night.

"Jimin," I say, turning towards him. "I'm not here to ask you a question, even though it might turn out that way. When you asked me out, I was over the moon. But I rejected you because of my wariness. That was my mistake. I liked you back, but my logic refused to acknowledge that. Park Jimin, I have one request. Can we go back to that moment you confessed and pretend I said yes?"

Jimin's eyes open wide. This was probably what he least expected.

He seems to regain his senses and he replies with a simple, "Yes."

His smile grows wide and he starts to chant, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, and yes!"

He pecks me on my face every time he said yes, ending with a soft kiss on my forehead.

I lean my forehead against his as I giggle slightly and he playfully whispers, "I love it when you laugh, jagiya~"

"Already calling me that?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, jagiya~! And I will until the end of time." He smiles, then closes the space between us, and we melt into each other's warmth.


	50. Chapter 49 - Surprise

{Recap: "Of course, jagiya~! And I will until the end of time." He smiles, then closes the space between us, and we melt into each other's warmth.}

**◇◇** **ONE AND A HALF YEARS LATER** **◇◇**

I look at two different skirts. One was black, while the other one was white.

_'Which one should I wear?'_

Jimin asked me for a date at Seoul Forest, just like when he asked me out that one time.

I decide on the black skirt and slip it on.

I drive to Seoul Forest in my car and I'm struck with Deja vu. I see a faint light coming from inside the forest.

I walk into the forest grinning. I see fairy lights hanging in the trees and Jimin sitting on a picnic blanket that has food laid out on it.

"Hi, jagiya~!" Jimin smiles.

My face starts to flush bright red. Yes, even one and a half years later, I still blush because of him.

"Come have a seat~!" He cooed, his eyes twinkling, and patted his lap. I rolled my eyes and sat next to him.

"What kind of food did you bring?" I ask. "Don't expect to tell a girl not to eat before coming and then not give her food."

"Not even a hello? Or nice outfit? I'm offended!" He clutches his chest, acting like he was hurt.

"Yeah, yeah. But seriously. What food did you bring?" I repeat.

"I brought your favorite! Jajangmeyon!" He exclaims,

"Mine!" I exclaim and grab the whole plate.

"Can I have _some_?" Jimin asks, slightly whining.

"All mine! My preciousss!" I reply.

"Then I guess I'll sit over here and eat some fruit..." He pouts as he grabs some fruit and turns away from me.

I feel slightly guilty, and I sneak up behind him. I wrap my arms around his waist and rest my head on his shoulder, giving him a back hug.

"I'm sorry~ I'll give you some jajangmeyon~" I whisper into his ear.

"Really? Thank you jagiya~!" He pecks my cheek and turns around.

I take some of the jajangmeyon and hold it up. "Say ahh~"

"Ahh~" Jimin eye smiles. I put the jajangmeyon in his mouth and he smiles as he chews.

"It's delicious, jagiya~!" He coos.

I chuckle slightly as I continue to feed him, eating some, of course.

When we finish eating, the fairy lights turn off and only the moon lights up the area around us.

I look up at the sky in wonder.

"Come lay next to me, jagiya." He pats the spot next to him.

I lay next to him, and we look at the stars.

We lay in silence, enjoying each others presence until Jimin breaks the silence. "MinHee?"

"Yes, Jimin?"

"I love you~"

"I know." I smile.

"I know that you know. I've loved you ever since we met at that fanmeet."

"And I've loved you back."

"And that's why I have this." He stands up and pulls out a small, black box.

I stand up as well, looking at him.

"MinHee. You know that I loved you ever since that fanmeet. I still loved even when you rejected me! I just knew something was special about you. It's been around two years from that day that we first met at the fanmeet. We had some good and bad times, but we still loved each other. I really love you, Kim MinHee. More than you can ever understand. And I hope it's the same with you to me." He kneels down and opens the box, revealing a ring. "Kim MinHee, will you marry me?"

I look at Jimin in complete and utter shock. I hadn't been expecting Jimin to propose.

"Y-yes!" I manage to stutter out with tears of happiness in my eyes.

Jimin smiles, complete with an eye-smile, and slips the ring onto my finger. I look at the ring, admiring it. It hadn't been cheap. It was silver with a diamond in the middle and three small sapphires on either side of the diamond.

"Hey... I don't want you crying like this on our wedding day, alright?" Jimin says, gently caressing my cheek and wiping away my tears with his thumb.

I nod, unable to speak. 

Jimin slightly tilts my chin upwards and then he meets his lips with mine. Our lips mold together and rhythmically move against each other, enveloping each other's lips in warmth.

After he pulls away, I look up at him and ask, "So where am I going to find you a ring your size? I might have to get a girl ring..."

"Yah!" Jimin exclaims. "My hands aren't that small!"

"Whatever you want to think..." I trail off.

"Yah!" Jimin exclaims and lightly punches my shoulder.

I giggle and a thought comes to my mind. 

"Shouldn't I meet your parents soon?" I ask him.

Jimin's eyes widen. "You should, and I have an idea..."

**◇◇** **3 DAYS LATER** **◇◇**

"So you remember the plan?" Jimin asks me.

I nod in response.

"Then go ahead!" He exclaims and then pushes me towards the door of his father's café, Alice Table.

I walk inside and the interior seems cozy.

I sit down and order a drink. The waitress, who happens to be Jimin's mother, sets down my drink onto my table and then she notices my engagement ring.

"Ah! You're engaged?" She asks.

"Yeah, and to a man I love very much." I laugh.

Suddenly, Jimin walks into the café. His mom's eyes widen and she seems surprised. 

"Jimin?" She asks.

"Yes, Eomma?" He replies.

"You didn't tell me you were coming today!" She exclaims and runs up to hug her son.

"That's because it was a surprise." He chuckles and hugs his mom.

Some other people watch the scene, some ogling Jimin, and others feeling soft from the moment.

His mom lets go of him and she starts to go back to the counter, but Jimin quickly stops her. "Ah, Eomma. There's someone I'd like for you to meet, in private of course." 

"To the back room then!" She exclaims and then hurries to the back room. Jimin quickly winks at me, a small gesture that I should follow them.

I stand up, acting like I need to go to the bathroom, and discreetly follow them. I hide behind a corner as they start talking.

"So who do you need to show me? I also called for your father as well!" She exclaims.

"MinHee? Can you come out?" He asks.

I take a deep breath and step out, standing beside Jimin.

"Eomma, Appa. This is MinHee. My fiancée." Jimin says nervously.

"Ah! So that's who you're engaged to!" Jimin's mother says to me excitedly.

"Yep. And he's the man I love very much." I laugh.

"Welcome to the family!" Jimin's father embraces me in a hug.

"So how did you two meet?" Jimin's eomma asks.

"Through her brother," Jimin says.

"And who is her brother?" Jimin's father asks.

"Kim Namjoon, a.k.a. RM." I reply.

"Oh! So you're RM's sister!" Jimin's mother replies.

"Yes, I am, Mrs. Park." I smile.

"Ah! Call me Eomma!" She giggles.

"Alright, Eomma!" I laugh.

We continue to talk until we realize we need to be back in Seoul tomorrow.

"See you MinHee! See you Jimin!" Jimin's mom and dad exclaim.

"See you Eomma and Appa!" Jimin and I chorus as we walk back to the train station.


	51. Chapter 50 - Forever

"Is my hair fine?" I nervously ask JaeEun as I look at the mirror at myself.

The white dress clung to my curves before flaring out at the bottom. It wasn't too busty, that really wasn't my style. The dress had a beautiful white lace neckline before it faded into solid white.

"Of course your hair is fine! Now would you _please_ stop breaking things?!" JaeEun exclaims as she sweeps up the accidentally broken teacup.

"I'm sorry! When I get nervous I break things like my brother!" I exclaim as I accidentally knock over a mirror, causing it to shatter.

"Tsk! Seven years of bad luck for you and your children!" JaeEun exclaims as she starts to sweep up the broken mirror.

"Then I guess I won't have children," I reply.

"Knowing Jimin, he won't allow that." JaeEun winks while slightly smirking.

"Y-yah!" I blush as I lightly slap JaeEun.

"You guys are going to have 10 kids and they're all going to be twi-"

"Shut up!" I cut JaeEun off, blushing furiously.

"Just know that Jimin's probably going to ban-"

"Lalalalalala! I'm not listening!" I yell while covering my ears, as I accidentally knocking over a bowl full of fruit in my slightly flustered state.

"I told you, no breaking things!" JaeEun exclaims as she sweeps up the mess.

**~JIMIN'S POV~**

I chuckle slightly from the sound of crashing from next door. MinHee's room was next to mine, and she apparently inherited the bad habit of breaking assorted items from her older brother.

"She's so cute..." I mutter, staring dreamily at the wall that was next to MinHee's room.

"The wall's cute?" Taehyung asks, confused.

"He's talking about his bride, who is next door!" Namjoon hyung says hurriedly.

"Oh, yeah!" Taehyung exclaims.

"Why is she cute?" Namjoon hyung inquires.

"She's breaking things just like you do when you're nervous!" I chuckle.

"I-I don't break things! I... um... creatively modify objects until they're not recognizable anymore!" Namjoon hyung says.

"Whatever you want to think..." I smile as I hear another crash from next door.

"I don't break things!"

"What about that time you broke those sunglasses? Or the time you broke the booth and then the chains while we were filming our music video? Or when you broke Jin's favorite dish-"

"She's the one who mostly breaks things!" Namjoon hyung interrupts.

"Yeah, sure..." I roll my eyes.

**~MINHEE'S POV** **~**

SooYun walked into the room just as I started to freak out more. We made up after I realized she was sorry and she was the one that secretly told my brother where the base was.

"What if the rings go missing? O-or what if he doesn't say 'I do'? Or what if-"

"MinHee. Remember that he was the one who proposed to you. That means he loves you. And if he loves you, then he wants to get married to you." SooYun interrupts my panicking.

"R-right." I take a deep breath. "How many more minutes left until I need to go out?"

"Two minutes," JaeEun says. "And don't knock over that conveniently placed plate full of cookies!"

"I won't!" I exclaim as I distance myself away from any breakable objects.

"It's time for us bridesmaids and maid-of-honor to go out there!" JaeEun exclaims as she walks out of the door.

"Good luck!" SooYun whisper-shouts as she hurries out of the door.

I take a deep breath.

_'Don't_ _panic,_ _don't_ _panic,_ _don't_ _panic,_ _don't_ _pan-'_

My thoughts are quickly interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Is it time?" I ask.

"It sure is," my dad says through the door.

I open the door and walk out, seeing my father standing before me.

"My little girl is all grown up." He says with slight tears in his eyes.

"It's fine. I'll always be your little girl." I smile.

My father takes a deep breath. "Are you ready?"

I nod, and he hooks his arm with mine. He walks me down to the door that opens to the church.

Through the window, I see Jimin slightly fidgeting standing at the front. I slightly laugh at his nervous state. I notice Areum standing across from Yoongi, obviously nervous as well for some reason. Areum's been dating Yoongi for a while now, this is probably the first public event they've been to together. ???????'s standing across from Jin, her boyfriend. She seemed as calm as ever. JaeEun was overly happy to be with her bias, Hoseok, as her "partner" for the wedding. SooYun was most likely ecstatic to have Namjoon as her "partner" but was just doing a good job of hiding it.

**_[The question-mark people will be revealed as this universe progresses!]_ **

"Showtime!" My father smiles and we walk through the door.

Jimin's jaw drops. He seems awestruck and unable to move.

JaeEun gives me a thumbs up, supporting me.

I confidently walk up to stand next to Jimin.

He regains his senses and smiles to make it seem as if we were saying sweet nothings to whisper, "I can't wait until tonight."

I smile back and whisper, "Shut your perverted pie-hole."

He smugly smiles and turns his attention back to the priest.

"We gather here to unite these two people in marriage. Their decision to marry has not been entered into lightly and today they publicly declare their private devotion to each other. The essence of this commitment is the acceptance of each other in entirety, a lover, companion, and friend. A good and balanced relationship is one in which neither person is overpowered nor absorbed by the other, one in which neither person is possessive of the other, one in which both give their love freely and without jealousy. Marriage, ideally, is a sharing of responsibilities, hopes, and dreams. It takes a special effort to grow together, survive hard times, and be loving and unselfish. Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives?"

Thank god for wedding rehearsals. As if on cue, Jimin and I say at the same time, "We do."

"Do you pledge to share your love and the joys of your marriage with all those around you, so that they may learn from your love and be encouraged to grow in their own lives?"

"We do."

"May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other. Park Jimin, repeat after me. I, Park Jimin..."

"I, Park Jimin..." Jimin repeats.

"Take you, Kim MinHee..."

"Take you, Kim MinHee..."

"To be my wife, my partner in life and one true love."

"To be my wife, my partner in life and one true love."

"I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before."

"I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before."

"I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together."

"I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together."

"I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Jimin finishes, smiling proudly.

"Kim MinHee, repeat after me. I, Kim MinHee..."

Great. My turn.

"I, Kim MinHee..." I repeat.

"Take you, Park Jimin..."

"Take you, Park Jimin..."

"To be my husband, my partner in life and one true love."

"To be my husband, my partner in life and one true love." I blush and I hear Jimin chuckling.

"I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before."

"I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before."

"I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together."

"I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together."

"I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." I finish and look up to Jimin.

"Now, the exchanging of the rings." The priest announces.

Now speaking without the repeat-after-me priest. What could go wrong?

Jimin's younger brother, Park JiHyun walks up with the rings. I take a deep breath.

"I, Park Jimin, give you, Kim MinHee, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you," Jimin says perfectly as he slips the thin silver band onto my ring finger.

I pick up his ring, we did surprisingly we did find a ring that was his size in the men's section.

I recite to the best of my memory.

"I, K-Kim MinHee, give you, Park J-Jimin, this r-ring as an eternal symbol of my l-love and c-commitment to you." I stutter out and slip the ring onto Jimin's finger.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest announces.

"Did you hear that?" Jimin asks as he leans in towards me.

I nod in response.

"That's good." He smiles and tilts his head to the side before leaning in closer.

Our lips make contact and he grabs my waist. Our lips fit together and move together, enveloping each other's lips in warmth.

"That's my sister!" Namjoonie Oppa yells, even though he's only five feet away.

"Nice going, Jimin!" Jin exclaims.

"This is too romantic!" Jungkook randomly yells.

"Shut up, Jungkook!" JaeEun yells back.

Jimin and I separate and we look at each other.

He smiles and whispers, "I still can't wait until tonight."

I smile back and I whisper, "Shut your mouth before I _glue_ it shut."

Jimin stays quiet but he keeps a grin on his face.

**♢♢♢♢♢**

"Thank you all for coming!" Oppa says through a microphone.

It was the reception, and Oppa had the honors of doing a speech.

"I'm Kim Namjoon, MinHee's brother and Jimin's bandmate! I have the honor of saying a couple of words. I wish the newly married couple a happy marriage, and I thank you all for coming. I even thank those watching over live broadcasting."

"Wait, our marriage was broadcasted?" I ask Jimin who's sitting next to me.

As my brother drones on, Jimin answers me. "Yeah, we didn't invite them though. They must've figured that a famous K-Pop idol and another famous K-Pop idol's sister's marriage must be important enough to broadcast."

"Ugh. I'm going to make a Twitter account and say something about that." I groan.

"Then I'll follow you and support whatever you say and retweet everything!" Jimin exclaims excitedly.

"You're so cute~" I coo and boop his nose.

"And now, a couple of words from the groom, Park Jimin." My brother finishes, holding out the mic. 

Jimin looks surprised. I don't think he knew that he needed to speak.

"Um, Hello and thank you all for coming! Even thank you to those who watched from their homes! MinHee and I appreciate your support, as some disagree about this. Thank you for the gifts as well and for all you guys out there, no looking at MinHee. She's my wife now, and mine only."

"Possessive much?" Areum, Suga's girlfriend, rolls her eyes.

"Yes, sir!" Taehyung exclaims and stands up, saluting.

I giggle slightly at Taehyung's comment.

"And that goes for you too, Kim MinHee. No looking at other men." Jimin commands and then kisses my forehead.

"Alright, Jagi~" I coo, pecking Jimin's cheek.

** ♢♢♢♢♢♢ **

"This is your room?" Jimin asks while sitting down on the bed, slightly bouncing. 

"Yeah." I nod, before glancing at Jimin who had stood up and started looking at the stuff placed around the room. 

"You have my photocard!" Jimin exclaims, holding up the picture of himself. "Yep, I have at least one photocard of each of you." I smile at Jimin's excited grin. He was wearing a white T-shirt and and black sport shorts. I was dressed in sweatpants and a fleece sweatshirt. 

"Do you know what we can do? I'm bored." Jimin suddenly pouts, his cheeks puffing up. 

"I don't know. I do have some board games we can play." I shrug before walking to the closet where some games are stored. 

"Oh, I have a different idea." I hear Jimin's voice, and I turn around to see him resting his head on his hand with an eyebrow raised, and an evident smirk plastered on his face. "I challenge you to Monopoly. Loser has to do what the winner wants." 

"You're so on. I'm the best at Monopoly." I threaten. 

"You haven't played me yet," Jimin says. "Be prepared to lose."


	52. ~Epilouge~

**♢♢SOME TIME LATER** **♢♢** ****

"Mom! What are we having for breakfast?" Daeshim, one of our ten-year-olds, asks as he tugs on my sleeve.

"Pancakes!" I exclaim as I mix the batter.

"Pancakes again?! We just had them last week!" Daeshim complains.

"Well, I'm craving pancakes. If you don't want to help, at least go wake up Minji. She takes after her godfather too much..." I mutter as I push away Daeshim.

"Fine." He huffs and runs upstairs to wake up his sister.

Jimin and I moved into a house about one month before Minji and Daeshim were born. I'm slightly relieved that we did, since I don't think we can fit five, soon to become six, kids in that apartment.

I start to make the first pancake, but I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Morning, jagi~," Jimin says in a husky morning voice as he pecks my cheek, he must've just woken up.

"Morning, Jimin~" I coo.

"What are you making?" Jimin asks, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Pancakes," I reply as I flip over the pancake.

"Junghwa must like pancakes." Jimin chuckles and he rubs my swollen stomach.

"Yeah, yeah. Go wake up EunKyung and YunHee. I'll tell the twins to wake up MyungDae." I say and peck Jimin's cheek.

"Fine." Jimin slightly groans as he walks up the stairs to go wake up our four-year-old and six-year-old.

"Mom! I finally woke up Minji!" Daeshim exclaims as he runs downstairs, dragging his half-asleep twin sister behind him.

The resemblance between the twins was very striking. If Minji were to cut her hair like a boy's, no one would be able to tell the difference between them.

"Why'd you wake me up?" Minji complains.

"Mom's making breakfast before we go to school. Pancakes, again." Daeshim explains.

"Pancakes?!" Minji perks up. "I love pancakes!"

"Now that you're more awake, put on your uniforms and wake up MyungDae. He also needs to get ready for school." I say, waving them away.

Minji and Daeshim both run upstairs, dodging Jimin as he walks downstairs with both EunKyung and YunHee in his arms.

"Boop!" EunKyung, our six-year-old, exclaims, booping Jimin's nose.

"Boop!" YunHee, the four-year-old, exclaims, following suit of her older sister by poking Jimin on the cheek.

"Stop hurting your dad, you two. You'll end up killing me at this rate." Jimin sighs, dramatically.

"Fine." YunHee pouts, her cheeks puffing out, the same way Jimin pouts.

I finish the pancakes as Jimin puts the girls in their seats.

Minji and Daeshim dash downstairs with MyungDae in tow, and they were, thankfully, all wearing their uniforms

"Minji and Daeshim, could you set the table please?" I ask.

"I'll get the plates!" Daeshim exclaims as he rushes for the plates.

"But I want the plates!" Minji whines.

"I called them!" Daeshim retorts.

"I'm older!" Minji retaliates.

"By seven minutes!" Daeshim exclaims.

"Minji and Daeshim, calm down." Jimin sighs. "Minji, you got the plates last time so let Daeshim have them this time."

"Fine." Minji pouts.

The twins quickly finish setting the table, and I set down the plates full of pancakes.

"Alrighty! Can we eat now?" MyungDae asks.

** ~AUTHOR'S POV~ **

The family of seven, eight if you include Junghwa who wasn't born yet, sat down around the table. Not a single hint of fear or doubt was in their minds.

Sure, occasionally MinHee would remember her time at Chimera or her tattoo of a piece of paper would itch, but she had Jimin by her side to comfort her.

The children never knew of their mother's problems, and they probably wouldn't for a while.

All is good in the Park house.

_All is good._

_** THE  ** _ _** END ** _


End file.
